


Down the Rabbit hole of Exploration

by Enigmaticjess32



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Erections, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Smut, Squirting, Teaching, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticjess32/pseuds/Enigmaticjess32
Summary: Clarke and Octavia have been friends forever they are like sisters, Clarke spends almost all her time and the Blake house. It is the summer before the girls senior year in high school and their mothers are on vacation, they are being looked over by Octavias older brother Bellamy. The same Bellamy who is going to teach Clarke all about sex.. they have so much too explore.....
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Octavia had been friends for years. They were about four when they met, attending the same preschool. Octavia had stood up for Clarke when Finn Collins had tried pushing her off the swing on the first day and since then they had been near inseparable; some even thought of them as sisters. They would always defend one another even though they were different in so many ways. Octavia was strong, stubborn and a fighter; then there was Clarke who while also stubborn was more soft spoken and much more of a negotiator then a fighter. Each girl was strong in her own right. As they entered their teenage years it was easier to see that while they had a strong bond they each had varied interests. 

Octavia was sixteen almost seventeen now, just younger than Clarke was already seventeen and it was the summer before their senior year at Arkadia High. They saw each other every day but Octavia had a much busier summer schedule than Clarke. Octavia was a track and field star focusing on being the best athlete she could be; while Clarke spent her summer focusing on her art and relaxing. 

While the Blake’s house was far less extravagant, Clarke found it to be far more homey and inviting spending most of her time there over the summer rather than at home. The only downfall to this was, BELLAMY BLAKE, Octavia’s older brother. While Clarke had grown up around him he always managed to torment her rather than filling the role of loving big brother as he was for Octavia. Instead, Bellamy would tease, poke and prod and nag on Clarke for all her decisions—most often her choice of male companions; While on the contrary he was supportive loving and always building up his actual little sister, Octavia. 

Bellamy was older three years older than Octavia, making him only two years older than Clarke. He attended Arkadia University and was majoring in history with a minor in classic studies—his focus being on Greek mythology. He was nineteen and fawned over by all of Octavia and Clarke’s classmates; He was 6’1 with muscles in all the right places and the most glistening tan skin spotted with the most distinguished freckles dappling his face. Bellamy’s brash attitude and arrogant demeanor made many underestimate his intelligence but Clarke knew him better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to progress. The story begins to unfold and illusion to the smut that is to come ends the chapter

School had ended for the year and they were three weeks into Summer Break. Bellamy was home for the summer and charged with watching over the girl—Octavia and Clarke that is. Aurora, the Blake’s Mother, had left for the summer and a cruise with Clarke’s Mother Abbey they two wanted some “girls time.” Both Clarke and Octavia were happy to have the freedom! Octavia has started her summer in stride working to improve her track and field skill working along side Indra the coach and the schools trainer, Lincoln—whom Octavia just happened to have a massive crush on which is probably why she spent so much time training even though it was the summer and she could have taken a break.

Each morning before Octavia would head over to school to start training around 9AM; around the same time Clarke would get up, shower, grab her sketch pad and head over to the Blake’s. She would always get there just before 11AM, which seemed to be the time Bellamy would wake each day. He would come down the stair barely dressed, wearing only his boxers, greet Clarke with a grunt and head straight to the fridge where he took a swig of Orange juice straight from the carton. Clarke would scoff under her breath and carry on with her day; sitting at the Blake’s kitchen table looking outside and sketching either what she saw or whatever she was inspired by. Each day around 2;30pm Octavia would crash back through the back door acknowledge Clarke and rush upstairs to shower before spending the rest of the day with Clarke. 

They followed this same schedule from the first day of summer until about the third week, when everything started to change. 

Clarke arrived to the house at her normal time and after sitting at the table for about 20 minutes realized the Bellamy had not been downstairs yet for his normal caveman style grunt and swig of juice. Clarke Normally wouldn’t have minded, she enjoyed when he left her alone but honestly she was worried…. this was unlike him; he was if anything a creature of habit. Clarke in her concern decided that she needed to make sure everything was okay. She weighted her options and eventually gained up the courage to venture upstairs to see if Bellamy was there and if so if he was okay. 

Clarke tiptoed up the stairs trying her best not to make any noise as the Blake’s stairs were generally creaky. She thought to herself “ I don’t want to wake him if he is asleep and I am going to feel so stupid if I go up there and he isn’t even home, I mean after all he can have a life and he doesn’t need to just sit around the house.” Clarkes internal monologue was always something that had her questioning her decisions—big or small alike. 

The Blake home was always warm but especially in the summer, Clarke found herself wearing little clothes each time she was there but each step she took she found herself sweating more and more—she wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the possible anticipation of finding Bellamy doing something she shouldn’t see.   
**********  
Clarke was not Naïve by any means, hell Octavia was her best friend—she had her stories that she never should have. However, these kinds of things, were only ones Clarke had heard of rather than done. Clarke knew a lot about things she had never experienced—or at least she thought she did. In the simplest of terms, Clarke was a Virgin who had barely been kissed. Her first kiss had happened at a party freshman year in high school and it was with that horrible Finn Collins, the same one who had tormented her in preschool. She would have liked it if it were not interrupted by his girlfriend at the time Raven Reyes. Outside of this one incident Clarke had no experience, in that way she was Naïve; naïve to the touch of another, to the sensations it could provide. She was even shy in exploring on her own, perhaps if her first intimate experience had not been so scarring she would have been more open instead she focused on the other things that gave her enjoyment—school and art.   
************

As Clarke reached the top of the stairs she fixated in on Bellamy’s door at the end of the hall on the Left. The door was cracked open slightly and she could see the sun shining through the opening. She inched closer and closer finding her heart facing and sweat dripping down her back, unable to understand why she her body was so on edge. As she reached the door knob, she heard something that startled her causing her to jump back unexpectedly—it was Bellamy and she was pretty sure he was moaning?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter three now. The next chapter will begin to delve into the smut and from there the smut will continue with great vigor. Please provide me with feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enjoys what she considers her first sexual experience and Bellamy doesn't even know he plays a part

As she jumped back she hoped that Bellamy would not here her while she was in the hallway. Part of her had wished that she would be caught and nothing would come of this but deep down she had hoped he would continue with whatever she was doing and she would get the chance to explore the cause of the sounds the she was hearing emitted from Bellamy’s room. 

Clarke would be remiss to think that she had never thought of Bellamy in a sexual way, After all he was a modern day Greek God who emitted sexual intrigue. 

Clarke regained her composure and took stride back toward the door of Bellamy’s room. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she had so many questions. She had heard all these things about sex and what a cock looked like from Octavia but she had never seen one of her own and hoped that she would get a chance too. She knew that she shouldn’t betray Bellamy in this way but she couldn’t help it. Clarke’s heart raced, her body trembled and she started to feel moist between her legs—a sensation that she was unfamiliar with and something she didn’t allow herself to indulge in. 

She reached for the doorknob hearing another deeper moan coming from the room. She only heard the sound of Bellamy’s voice and she hoped that he was alone; she wasn’t sure what to expect but she knew that the thoughts of what could be behind that door excited and enticed her. She slowly began opening the door, praying that it wouldn’t make a sound. Her intrigue clouded her better judgment not thinking of what would happen if Bellamy caught her—maybe he would scream, maybe he would never let her come back or maybe he would fuck her. Clarke pushed the door until she could see Bellamy’s reflection in the floor length mirror the stand in the corner of the room. 

Clarke could see his tanned skin, his muscles tensed, his eyes closed and his back arched. He lay on his bed, blankets on the floor body shimmering with sweat. After capturing the image of his face in her mind Clarkes eyes started to travel down to see if she could see more of what was happening in the reflection and indeed she could. Bellamy was grasping his length with his large hand stroking himself up and down keeping a steady pace. She could see that after about ten strokes his hips would buck up into his hand, she could tell that he was enjoying himself and to be honest so was she. She watched with amazement; a warm blush coming over her face as well as the rest of her body, she felt like she was on fire. She clenched her thighs tightly together and just gazed at the site in front of her. Bellamy’s hand picked up speed his movements becoming more frantic and his moans becoming more often and desperate. Clarke thought about looking away but couldn’t look away her eyes fixated on the sight in front of her. As Bellamy’s moans grew closer and closer together his voice grew deeper and more sensual; his back arched of the bed his legs tensed and to Clarke’s amazement her eyes remained glued to his reflection in the mirror as she watch his orgasm flood his body warm cum landing on his chest and hand his body finally relaxing. As he relaxed Clarke found herself getting more and more amped up. She watched his reflection as his eyes opened part of her wished he would see her and help her finally learn to achieve some relief but the more intuitive side of her knew she needed to head back down the stairs. 

Clarke released her grasp on the door her hand drenched in sweat her body betraying her better instincts and indulging in the sight of Bellamy masturbating. She headed down the stairs and tried to regain he composure in the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of ice from where glass on the counter and rubbed it on her neck trying to cool herself off in more ways than one.

As she felt herself calming down slightly her body was again electrified when Bellamy entered the kitchen, “hello, Clarke. I see You’re here again at your normal time. Surprised you didn’t come looking for me; after all I know you like keeping to our normal schedule.” He winked.

Clarke pondered to herself “Could he have known I was standing there…. No he would have stopped, said something…. Slammed the door in my face” she said in her head. “I am here for your sister Bellamy not for you and you know that. Don’t have such a big head,” the words fell off her tongue and the only thing Clarke could think of was the Head of Bellamy’s cock and how much she had wished she could taste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working hard on this work tonight and really hope that all of you enjoy. The only way i know i am on the right track is feedback. I cannot always promise to post so many chapters so quickly but this sorry is something i have had in my head for a long time and am finally putting into words so the typing just flows right now. open to request for other Bellarke Fanfic as well.... preferably smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues and this time Bellamy is aware of his involvement. Like i said this will be a slow burn but that doesn't mean they won't start exploring themselves and what they can do for each other.

It had been five days since Clarke had allowed herself to watch Bellamy touch himself. She had gone home each night after spending the day at the Blake’s and tried to get herself off but she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. It felt like she was poking and probing at herself and it felt more uncomfortable than anything else. The frustration started to build and it didn’t help that each day she spent at the Blake’s consisted of a shirtless Bellamy who was clueless about what had happened on the day prior. He waltz around the house without a care working out doing sit ups and pushups outside the window where Clarke did all her drawing and she couldn’t help but start sketching what she saw—his hard ridges. 

It was around 1pm when that day when she realized that she had yet to see Bellamy that day. She ventured upstairs again hoping for a repeat of the other day. She reaches Bellamy’s door and hears nothing this time. Instead of snooping as she did previously, she knocks this time. Bellamy answers with a simple “yeah” and Clarke enters. 

She sees him sitting there shirtless at his laptop quickly minimizing what’s on the screen. Taking steps towards him he begins to ask her “Is there something that I can do for you Clarke?”

Unsure of what to do she states “ I’m bored Bellamy. And Octavia wont be home for another hour and a half, entertain me, teach me something,” she tries to say in her most seductive voice feeling like she is failing. The bolder side of her starts speaking before her mind can even catch up “what were you doing on your laptop before I came in Bell,” calling him y the nickname she knew made his skin boil. 

“Oh, nothing a sweet little princess like you would be interested in,” Bellamy taking the opportunity to take a jab at Clarke knowing the name would strike a nerve. 

“But Bellamy I am interested, I don’t understand why you treat me like I am a child. You are so supportive of Octavia and I ask you a simple question ‘show me what you were looking at’ and you ignore me. I just want…” she is interrupted by the image of porn appearing on Bellamy’s laptop screen. 

“There you go princess, nothing new here just porn, okay I was watching porn” he states with a harsh tone.   
She feels a similar blush warming over her cheeks, just like the one on that say she can’t forget; “ Bellamy, I’ve never…” she stuggles to get the words out. 

“Come one Clarke you’re not telling me that Arkadia’s little PRINCESS has never watched porn before.” He laughs, “Well pull up a seat then and enjoy if this is all so new to you,” he says with a joking tone. But Clarke doesn’t quite catch on and instead instinctively takes a seat on Bellamy’s right knee. Bellamy is started by the intrusion and while he doesn’t make her move he is uncertain of what to do next. 

“Okay I think I am ready, tell me a little bit about what you were watching?” Clarke states with a soft tone. 

“Clarke I was…” he tries to say the words but his heart, his head and his body are all torn. His body wants nothing more than to watch Clarke as she watches Clarke for the first time but his heart is telling him this is wrong and then there is his head which is somewhere in the middle part of him saying that at least she is in a safe environment and he will be able to make sure she doesn’t see anything too alarming. As he ponders his decision Clarke looks at him with her sweet puppy dog blue eyes and Bellamy cannot help but give in to her request regardless of all the conflicting thoughts he is having.   
“Well Clarke I don’t think that the video I was watching is right for your first ‘porn’ Experience but here, lets watch this one.” She can sense the trepidation in his voice. 

“Okay Bell, will I get to see how to give head?” she says in the sweetest most innocent tone the words cutting though him like butter making him want her more than he should; hell he knows that he shouldn’t even want her at all. 

“Sure Clarke I will make sure we watch a video with that, but I don’t just want you to think it is always about giving head, its about both the man and the women they both deserve to get equally,” Bellamy doing his best job to teach Clarke his voice stern and informative. She senses his attempt at trying to be devoid of emotion, but struggling. 

Bellamy finds a video with a simple title ‘mutual oral sex.’ Clarke is intrigued and settles in on Bellamy’s knee she can feel is knee between her legs and hopes that if she needs to gain some friction during the video he will not notice. As he presses play Clarke is shocked to see a man with curly hair similar to Bellamy’s between some girls legs kissing her inner thighs; Clarke is so interested she doesn’t even notice that she has begun to squirm on Bellamy’s leg. He just sits there says nothing until Clarke utters a “HUH?”

“What is it Clarke, not what you expected,” he pries.   
“Well I just always thought that guys didn’t like doing that,” she points at the screen. “And well he just seems so into it and I never thought that it could be like that.” 

Bellamy is startled by her words and begins to questions things in his head before he realizes that the thoughts he is having in his head are passing thought his lips “Have you even had sex Clarke, Have you ever been touched like that?” Shit he thinks to himself, I should never have asked her that.  
********  
Bellamy was never one to cross the line with Clarke. He wasn’t dumb; she has been around him since she was so little, just a child and he had never looked at her as anything but a sister really, well at least not until about three years ago. The year Clarke turned fourteen things started to change for Bellamy. 

He was a senior when she was a freshmen and he would be remise if he hadn’t noticed that over the summer Clarke had changed A LOT. She was always a sweet girl but now she had become a knockout. He first noticed this before the school year started over the summer when she was tanning with Octavia in the back yard. She wore the same purple bikini she had each year the royal color creating great contrast against her light skin. It had always fit her well until that year, god that year it hugged her body in a whole new way. The triangles of the top seems to barely cover her nipples and the bottoms left little to the imagination her plump ass hanging out. Bellamy would have had to been blind not to notice the changes to Clarke Griffins body; she had curves, such delicious curves. He wanted so badly to touch her then but knew that it would be wrong she was younger than him and just because she looked like a woman ready to be fucked didn’t mean he should be having those thoughts. 

When that summer ended and the school year started Bellamy watched out for both his sister and Clarke. He couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t the only one keeping and eye on Clarke; several boys in her class: Finn, Murphy and even Niylah –one of Clarkes Female classmates has noticed the lustful nature of her body. What bothered Bellamy the most was that one of his fellow classmates, a senior, named Roan had seemed to take a liking to Clarke. Bellamy was not jealous he told himself…he was.

**********  
Bellamy is not entirely sure that he wants to hear the answer to his question but he knows that his face shows his desire to hear her response. “ I’ve never been touched Bellamy,” she says under her breath hard to hear.  
“What was that Clarke?” Bellamy states hoping he heard her correctly and didn’t make up her response in his head.

Frustrated, Clarke almost shouts at him “ No I have never fucking had sex, I have never been touched and I have barely even been kissed. Happy Bellamy!”

“Clarke I didn’t mean to make you made I just wanted to know, If this is your first experience I at least want to make sure that I am educating you and that you aren’t learning things about sex that aren’t true.” He states strongly, “Clarke I don’t want you to think that when you are with someone that they shouldn’t go down on you. Any man who tells you that you should leave,” he knew that he went to far saying that. 

Redirecting the focus in the room Clarke turns back toward the laptop again grinding her core onto Bellamy’s knee “Lets just keep watching and stop talking please.”

And that is just want they did they stopped talking he pressed play and they continued watching he acted as if he didn’t notice her getting herself off on his knee, he honestly hoped she would be able to make herself cum like that but that all changed as the video progressed. 

Clarke ground herself into Bellamy trying so hard to hit the right spot and gain the friction she needed. It wasn’t until the girl started to suck the guy in the videos dick that she changed her position. She was so interested she wasn’t even focused on her action she stopped straddling Bellamy’s knee and leaned forward looking closely at what was happening. Bellamy had tried his best to just relax and zone out so much so that he didn’t even notice he had an erection; that was until Clarke leaned back her plump rounded ass landing in his lap rubbing up against his hard on. She seemed startled and simply left the room saying nothing—which was very unlike Clarke she was always talking. 

He ran the palm of his hand over his face, glanced over at the clock and sway that it was 2:15pm he quickly made his way to the shower before Octavia got home hoping he would be able to cool off and mange his current situation before his sister found out. 

Clarke heard the water turn on and instantly knew what Bellamy was doing she heard stories about guys taking cold showers. Part of her was embarrassed and part of her was proud that she was able to—for lack of a better term—able to get such a rise out of someone as well versed and experienced as Bellamy Blake. “What are you getting yourself into Griffin she thought to herself…this could be dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. As previously stated I cannot always guarantee i will post so often. Suggestions and requests appreciated and welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

The day continued Bellamy and Clarke tried both to ignore each other while also attempting to make sure Octavia wouldn’t notice a difference. It was 6:45PM when Bellamy knocked on Octavia’s bedroom door where the girls had been watching Netflix, “do you to want something for dinner or are you on your own?” He questioned. 

The girls both shock their heads insinuating a resounding YES. Bellamy questioned further, “Pizza or Chinese?”

The girls both looked at each other and then back at Bellamy, “ BOTH!” He shock his head and left the room, when the girls heard the front door close and Bellamy’s car start, Octavia looked at Clarke with a puzzled expression and asked her something she had been curious about all summer. 

“Why are you always here so early Clarke, I mean I don’t mind I just honestly want to know what you do here all day?” Octavia states.

“I just draw Octavia, Its not like I come here and fuck your brother or something,” Her mouth betraying her earlier actions.

Octavia chuckles, “ Honestly Clarke I think that would be good for you, the fucking my brother that is. It is summer Clarke it supposed to be enjoyable and fun; Hell we are going to be seniors this year, LET GO!”

“Come on Octavia don’t be ridiculous, Its not like you are having fun this summer you spend 6 hours a day working out and staying in shape, that can’t be fun for you.” Clarke retorts.

“ Oh my little naïve Clarke, My workout is done at 11:30 the rest of the time I spend with Lincoln. How else do you think I would be able to have fun this summer without Bellamy noticing and getting all protective.” Octavia cannot help but smile as she shares her summer time secret with Clarke.

Clarke had never even thought of the possibility that Octavia could be spending all that time having fun, let alone having sex with someone the same age as her brother. Now she had a better understanding of why she was always showering when she got home from her ‘workouts.’ Clarke had so many questions but she didn’t want to pry; she didn’t want to spend her summer living though Octavia’s experiences. NO, she wanted experiences of her own, she wanted to finally enjoy herself, discover what she like and not just blush and the thoughts of what Octavia was doing. 

That night Clarke went home flipped through her sketchbook landing on the images she had drawn of Bellamy and thought that maybe this time she would be able to enjoy herself. After all she had enjoyed herself on his leg that day, she had gotten as close as she ever had, maybe this time would be different. Instead of poking and prodding this time she started rubbing gentle circles around her clit building up her excitement. She reached the same point she did on Bellamy’s leg and she couldn’t get her self past that point. Her frustration was growing she thought about returning and begging for his help but she knew he wouldn’t say yes; not to her.

She woke up the next morning and was more excited to head to the Blake’s than she had been all summer; she knew Octavia would be gone and she was hoping that she would have a chance to play with Bellamy again; that is if he would even let her after she stormed out of his room after feeling his erection. 

Clarke thought about the other day and immediately remembered the feel of her harsh denim shorts as she sought friction from Bellamy and decided maybe today was perfect for a sun dress. Clarke rifled through her immense closet landing on a wrap dress, one that displayed her ample cleavage and barely covered her peach shaped ass. She knew that the material was near see though but that didn’t stop her. Clarke wanted to tease Bellamy as much as she could making it near impossible for him to say no to her or even anything to her. She opted for a lacey thong and no bra, the day was simply too hot and she wanted to be comfortable. She grabbed her sketchbook, bag and water bottle and headed out to the Blake house. 

When she reached the front door she started to feel something that was unfamiliar, her heart was racing as she reached the door. She thought to herself “ this is the Blake house, I am here all the time. Calm down Clarke. Bellamy probably doesn’t even care that you tried to masturbate using his leg yesterday. Just go inside and stay calm. You’ve got this.”

She went inside headed right for the kitchen ready to take up her normal seat in the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, she was startled to find Bellamy standing there at the freezer in nothing but his boxers; she could feel a whimper escape her lips and hoped that he didn’t notice. He turned to her while caressing his chest with and ice cube. “Good morning Princess” he welcomed her.

Clarke could feel her whole body warm with his words. “Good morning Bell. You’re up early, any reason in particular?” she exclaims twirling her hair. 

Bellamy made his way across the kitchen to the doorway where Clarke was standing; he was only inches away from her face a smirk on his face “Oh no reason Clarke. But I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” He grabbed her by the shoulders turning he so she was able to pass on his way back to his bedroom; the touch made Clarke shiver and she thought that there was absolutely no way Bellamy didn’t feel the change in her. 

Clarke Settled in at the kitchen table, her normal spot with the view outside her mind was racing and she couldn’t help but be distracted by thoughts of Bellamy and her actions the other day. She focused on her sexual frustration and wondered if Bellamy would turn her away if she decided to go back upstairs. Standing up Clarke was ready to go upstairs and see what Bellamy was doing, she reached the entry way of the door she turned around pacing back and forth between the table and the entry way of the kitchen; she needed to find some courage she needed to have the strength to go upstairs. 

Finally she reached the stairs, walking slowing trying her best not to run to Bellamy’s room like her body wanted to. Clarke was trying so hard to find the balance between what her mind was telling her and what her body was craving. Once upstairs she found her mind empty of though, her body gliding her towards Bellamy’s door. The door was again open and she again saw Bellamy laying on his bed; this time his clothes were on but she could see an outline of something familiar being held back by his boxers. She knocked this time instead of snooping. “ Hey Bell,” she said in a coy tone. 

“Yes Clarke is there something you would like, or something I can do for you?” Bellamy questioned. 

The words cut through Clarke like a knife and her brain was screaming at her to say, “ Yes Bellamy there is so much I would like you to do. I want you between my legs like the guy in the video you showed me. I want you to be the one who makes me cum for the first time; the one who makes me fall to pieces and loss control of myself.” But that’s not what Clarke says, instead she takes what see still considers a daring response and asks “ Do you think that maybe you could show me a few more videos? The one we watched yesterday really intrigued me, I’ve never seen anything like that let alone DONE anything like that…” 

Bellamy hoists himself up off the bed and sauntered over to his desk chair. Sitting down he patted on his knee, inviting Clarke to sit down in the same position she assumed yesterday. She was hesitant but made her way over; standing there for a moment she waited for his nod of approval before straddling his knee again. This time was different than the last the material of Clarkes dress was soft and silky there was no seam between her legs. Bellamy looked up at her shaking his head and Clarke could tell that they were both headed down a path neither one of them would ever be able to turn back from or forget; part of her wondered if they would ever talk about what they were doing or put some sort of classification on what they were doing but the part of her living in the moment didn’t care. All she cared about what right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that all of your comments and likes are motivating me to do my best to keep writing at a fast pace. Please feel free to provide suggestions for other things you would like me to write but know that right now this FIC is like my baby. This is the first thing i have ever written and the ideas have been in my head for so long. Enjoy and may we meet again on my next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy reached toward the keyboard bringing up the same site as yesterday, this time his search was different typing into the bar ‘fingering to orgasm.’ Clarke leans forward showing how interested she is in his choice. She looks back towards Bellamy almost seeking his approval for her excitement. He smirks at her that same look that makes her blood boil when he is right about something and proving her wrong. She turns her attention back towards the screen waiting for him to push play. Unable to wait any longer she takes action and leans forward her motion causing her clit grinding into his knee as she moves and that’s when Bellamy is lost for hers he watches her as she takes what she needs and hits play.

The video starts and Bellamy relaxes back into the chair his knee sliding forward creating some unexpected friction for Clarke causing her to jump slightly. She reaches back to shift her wait and as she does she misjudges the length of her reach and she finds her hand resting momentarily on Bellamy’s cock. She is feeling it, it’s under her had, it is hard, and big. While she had never felt one before she knows for statistical averages that she has heard, she can tell he is BIG very very BIG. She shakes her head scoots back and acts as though she didn’t just grope her best friends brother. The video continues and now Clarke is more focused on that than what just happened. The girl in the video is clearly enjoying herself and the guy truly does look like he knows what he is doing; Clarke is excited mostly because she views this as an educational experience that she can take back to her own bedroom later tonight. She thinks about the things she has tried at home alone and can tell that she has NOT been doing things right… its no wonder she hasn’t been able to get herself off. The more she gets into the video the more she finds herself grinding on Bellamy again. She is going harder than yesterday but she is still hitting a wall when she is startled by a sound she hears coming from behind her its Bellamy and she is pretty sure he is moaning.

She stops what she is doing to look back and she is shocked to find Bellamy Grasping his length on the outside of his boxers moving his hand up and down slowly; very similarly to the way he was the other day when Clarke watched him. Clarke cannot take her eyes off him and his hand. She stares for what seems like hours when it is really only seconds before she says something. “Bellamy what are you doing?” 

“Clarke I know you don’t know much about sex but judging by the way you’ve been riding my leg the last two days, I have a pretty good idea you know exactly what I am doing.” Bellamy says in a smug tone. 

Clarke did know what she was doing but she was too ashamed to admit it. “Clarke, its nothing to be embarrassed of. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself. And to be honest I am glad that I am the one who is able to help you explore what you may or may not like. What do you want Clarke?” He says in a tone she had never heard from him before it was tender and sweet. 

“I want to know what its like to have a real Kiss.” Clarke says under her breath, unsure if she should even be asking for something like that from Bellamy.

Bellamy looks at her stunned. She is now sitting on his knee like a kid on Santa’s lap, when in reality she looks like a woman asking him for the thing she wants most in this moment. Bellamy had always thought that Clarke had he first kiss a long time ago. He remembers something Octavia said about Clarke kissing that Assbutt Collins at some party or something. “Clarke are you telling me that you have never had your first kiss,” he says trying to hold back the smile he feels inside knowing he could be responsible for all of her firsts. 

“Well Finn kissed me but we were interrupted by his girl friend and I barely even felt it so I don’t really think that that counts.” She said trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Bellamy inquisitively asks, “Clarke, do you want your first kiss?” 

“ Well duh. I mean I assume you would be good at it and this is all educational isn’t it. I mean its not like you’re enjoying me trying to get myself off for the first time on your leg. So would you teach me, to kiss that is?” Clarke questions, noting that she said more than she should have.

Bellamy is losing his mind; this woman sitting on her lap is driving him insane. She has never cum is all he can think; and she is using him to attempt to do so. God how he would love to be the one to make her cum, to see her face to hear the noises she would make. He should not be having these thoughts and he knows it but he is not about to stop himself. He figures that is she is the one asking than she knows what she is getting herself into. He could be her teacher, what could one kiss possibly change. There were plenty of girls who Bellamy had kissed and still seen and things had been fine; Hell there were girls that Bellamy had Fucked and he was still friends with. He would do this; he could kiss Clarke Griffin he could give the Princess the first kiss she was asking for. “Alright princess, but don’t think that you can just keep coming to be every time you have questions,” but god did he want her to. 

The words rolled off Clarkes mouth before she could realize how much innuendo could be found in her words, “how do you want me Bell?”

His mind is betraying him and rushes through all the possible ways he wants he all the position he would like to take her in, but that’s not what this is about. This is an educational moment for Clarke and Bellamy needs to think of himself as merely a teaching tool for her. He gestures towards the bed, “lets go sit over on the bed, it will makes things easier and more relaxed and I want you to enjoy this experience unlike your last one.”

They make there way over to the bed Bellamy loving the view of Clarke walking towards his bed. The sun is going into the room just right and he can see the outline of her thong and the lack of an outline of a bra. His dick is still standing straight at attention and it is killing him to keep it contained within his boxers; he palms himself on the walk over so Clarke can’t see and do he feels less constricted. They sit side by side on the bed and Bellamy feels like his thirteen year old self; his stomach is in knots and his mind is racing and blank all at the same time. It wasn’t like this was his first kiss but good he wanted to please Clarke, he didn’t want to let her down. Clarke looked confident almost ready for what was about to happen. 

Bellamy starts by rubbing her shoulder, making her body shudder again at his touch. His hand makes his way up her neck now caressing her cheek. “Clarke before we do this I need you to make sure you tell me if you don’t like something or if you want me to stop. Okay?” Bellamy looking for reassurance and again seeking her permission before continuing. 

“Bell, Just kiss me already. Please,” she whines squirming next to him almost begging him to continue. 

Bellamy’s hand wraps around her cheek and his fingers slide into her hair. He leans in and then his lips are on hers. She isn’t quite sure what to do but then Bellamy gives her hair a little tug and she moves against him, crushing her lips into his. She can feel his smirk and his tongue grazes the parting of her lips. He doesn’t push his tongue inside rather just teases her and all she can think is that he would tease the lips of her pussy the same way and that is something she desperately wants. She finds herself becoming bolder as Bellamy’s hand finds a place on the small of her back, she finds her hand entwining in his dark curls; her tongue now trying its best to tease his lips. She loves this experience. Her body is still squirming and Bellamy is working on pulling her closer to stabilize her and ease her. Their bodies are working in unison finding a rhythm and kissing each other with fervor that neither one of them ever thought was possible. Bellamy is definitely not treating Clarke like a little sister, no he is kissing her like she is one of his conquests—and that turns Clarke on even more. Clarke is lost in the kiss so much so that she doesn’t even notice Bellamy’s other hand has been playing with the hem of her dress until she feels his fingers massaging her inner thigh. She knows she said just a kiss, just her first kiss, but god for the first time she is understanding why so many of her classmates are so consumed with thoughts of sex all the time. She finds herself moaning into Bellamy’s lips. His cock is now painfully hard not only from feeling Clarkes supple lips on her but also from seeing and feeling how much she wants this, wants more than he is giving her. He revels in the touch of her soft skin under his fingers and wishes he could go further up her legs landing between them and giving her what he knows she really needs and wants. But those sounds she is making they are incredible she sounds like a goddess, the noises she is making like as siren sound drawing him further in. She is intoxicating. He knows she shouldn’t be rubbing her thighs so close to her virgin pussy but he can’t help it. “ God, Bell. Don’t stop, it feels so good. Your mouth feels so good and you hands, god your hands,” She whines; The shortened version of his name no longer bothering him. Clarke pulls back wanting to take Bellamy in when she hears a noise, its sounds like the door but it couldn’t be who would be home. They had both lost track of time. Clarke quickly looked at the clock next to Bellamy’s bed seeing it was already 2:38. “Shit,” she thought, “OCTAVIA.”

Clarke palmed Bellamy’s cock twice and nearly ran out of the room down the hall to the bathroom. He heard the water running and then the door opened. She heard her walk down the stairs and greet Octavia. His sister was home and he couldn’t even go take a cold shower. Thoughts of Clarke were swirling in his head and all he hoped was that she would return to his room tomorrow and each day over the rest of the summer for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are greatly appreciated and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was flustered but knew that she had to play things cool, “Hey Octavia. How was ‘practice’ with Lincoln?”

“CLARKE! Bellamy is upstairs if he hears you he is going to kill me and I wont be able to have any fun. And Clarke I am having so much fun,” she snickers. “It was a ‘really good workout” today. I hope we will all get to hang out soon. I think you would really like Lincoln. Welp, I am going to go shower Clarke and then we can hang out. Why don’t you figure out something we can make for dinner tonight and when I get back down we can see what Reyes is up to tonight.”

Clarke hears Octavia head up stairs and makes her way into the Blake kitchen. Minutes later she hears movement down the stairs again and calls out “Ocatavia?” 

“Aww sorry Princess, wrong Blake. Disappointed?” Bellamy chuckles.

Clarke was not disappointed just surprised; Bellamy was wearing the most clothes she had seen him in all summer, a short sleeve navy blue shirt and black denim pants. He looked amazing and Clarke knew that she was blushing again. She couldn’t help herself around Bellamy he was the first person she found herself truly attracted to. “Are you gonna be home for dinner tonight Bell?” Clarke questioned.

Bellamy comes up behind Clarke, pressing his chest into her back. Whispering in her ear “Do you want me to stay here Clarke, Tease you all night long in front of Octavia? Drive you nuts all night like you’ve been doing to me while she isn’t here?” He wraps his hand around her abdomen stroking her stomach lightly with his fingertips. “Touch you while no one is looking? Make you want more?” Clarke can feel herself going weak in the knees as he rubs against her, his mouth so close to her ear, the warmth making the warmth deep in her core grow. Be backs away and returns to his normal tone “ Nope, I’m going out tonight, seeing some college friends. Have a good girls night. And Clarke make sure you behave; don’t want you corrupting my sister.”

Clarke’s heart sinks wishing that he had stayed but relieved that he wont be home teasing her making her squirm in front of Octavia. 

Octavia comes back downstairs about fifteen minutes after Bellamy had left; Clarke had decided they would make some chicken and veggies on the girl that night. Spend some time in outside chatting and having a few drinks. Bellamy was protective and so were their moms but they had left them with some Beer and Wine coolers and both Bellamy and the girls were happy with that. Octavia had already text Raven and she was free tonight and already headed over. The girls headed outside and Octavia started telling Clarke all about her day with Lincoln. 

“Clarke I am telling you he is amazing, so much better than any of the guys at out school. I means Jasper was always really willing to try things but Lincoln is so much better. I don’t know if it is because he is older Clarke but he makes me cum over and over its incredible. We really need to get you laid this year Clarke; you can’t go to college a virgin, its just not right.” Octavia states sounding genuinely concerned. 

Clarke looks stunned and takes a few moments to respond, “Octavia, first TMI. I am happy for you and glad you have a good relationship with Lincoln but I don’t want to know all about you sex life. The less I know the less likely I am to accidently tell you brother something while you aren’t here. And As for getting me laid, who says I haven’t gotten laid?”

“Clarke come on we all know you’ve spent your summer here drawing and waiting for Octavia to hang. Your little virgin self is fully 100% intact and we all know it,” Raven interjects having overheard the tale end of their conversation. 

“RAVEN,” Octavia exclaims running towards her and giving her a huge hug. 

Raven had spent the first part of the summer finishing a mechanics internship out of town and had arrived back yesterday. The girls were both so excited she was back. While Clarke and Octavia were close like sisters Raven was the other girl they let into their tight knit group and she was a great contrast to the girls. Less blunt than Octavia but less coy than Clarke she was the perfect medium between the two. Finally all the girls were back together. 

“I am so glad you’re back ray, How was your internship?” Clark asked.

“Oh you know, fun. Got myself into boy trouble as always. Fucked the owner of the shop, Wick. And Clarke Octavia is so right; older is way better than high school age. Hell, maybe you should see if Bellamy would fuck you.” Raven jokes. 

“I am sure he would Clarke he has always had a thing for blondes and lets be honest you’re the best-looking girl in our school” Octavia interjects.

Clarke is shocked. Did they know something? Did they know what was going on; that Clarke had been messing around with Octavia’s older brother and most importantly was Octavia okay with Clarke doing this. The bolder side of Clarke made an appearance once again responding in a way the girls never would have imagined “Maybe I will, I mean we have hours alone before Octavia gets back from her summer tryst.” 

The girls all laugh. They spend the rest of the night gossiping and catching up on lost time. They enjoy a nice dinner together and drink a little bit more than they should. Raven ends up calling wick for a booty call and he comes to get her so she doesn’t have to drive home. Clarke ends up spending the night there crashing in Bellamy’s bed assuming that he wont be home that evening. And Octavia is passed out in her bed by 11pm. 

Around midnight Clarke had yet to fall asleep the house is warm and the scent of Bellamy on his sheet is driving her wild. She can feel the wetness building in her panties. She wasn’t exactly prepared to spend the night and since she had nothing else to sleep with she is laying in bed in nothing but her thong the light sheet covering her legs, her tits on full display if anyone were to walk in—not that she expected anyone to except Octavia and they had been changing in front of each other for years so its not like she would be seeing anything new. Despite her better judgment, Clarke dips her hand into her panties. She had intended on going home and trying again to get herself off using what she had ‘learned’ earlier in the day but she wasn’t home; unfortunately that didn’t change what she needed. Clarke needed to figure out how to make herself cum. 

She should have gotten up and closed the door just in case Bellamy came home but it was so late she still assumed he wouldn’t be back that night. She covered her fingers in her wetness and parted her lips, she teased her opening building up anticipation before delving a finger inside. She went slow this time rubbing her insides and trying to be methodical about her movements rather than just poking in and out as she had before. She finds herself amping up quicker than she had in the past. Her thoughts wonder to the feel of Bellamy’s lips, the feel of his body against hers, the warmth of his breath, the deep raspy tone of his voice in her ear, how he teased her and how he rubbed her. The thought of his hands on her struck a nerve spurning her to pick up speed pushing her finger in at a more veracious speed. She is so close, god what she would give to cum to make a mess of his sheets. But just to Clarke’s luck she is interrupted by the sounds of someone coming up the stairs, it seems to be how things go for her close but no luck. She wonders why she didn’t hear the front door open and thinks that it might just be Octavia but she stops just in case. She props herself up on her elbows, her tits on full display now, and waits to see who it is—moreover hope to see Bellamy in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have a few days to write so hopefully there will be more to come by the end of the weekend.   
> As always comments are welcomed and encouraged.   
> Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

To Clarkes welcomed surprise it is Bellamy who’s eyes greet her welcoming body as he reaches the door. She is still propped up on her elbows when he reaches the door and she is hoping he will greet her with desire. To her surprise and disappointment he does not. “Clarke, what are you doing? Why are you in my bed, what’s going on?” he said his hand running down his face. 

She can see the struggle he is fighting as she watches him stand there is words saying one thing and his actions saying another; he is trying so hard not to stare at her breast but she can tell it is all he wants to focus on. 

“Just stay there, I’ll go sleep in the spare room,” his words slightly slurred leading Clarke to think the he maybe a little intoxicated. 

Clarke finds herself in a familiar position, frustrated, unable to cum and as always wanting more. It takes her awhile but she eventually falls asleep comforted by the smell of Bellamy on the sheets as she drifts to sleep. 

The next morning she wakes up, the sun already shining into the room she looks up at the clock next to her and sees it is already 9:45am—Octavia is long gone and she wonders what the day is going to bring in light of the things Bellamy said last night. The bed is warm and she doesn’t want to move. As she contemplates getting up she hears something behind her, a deep but soft grunt. Rolling over she is shocked to see Bellamy in the bed next to her. She has so many questions: how long has he been there, what is he doing there, did he remember she was in his bed, did he touch her, did she touch him, what was going to happen if she woke him? 

She looks at him for what seems like an eternity until her thoughts and questioning is interrupted by Bellamy’s voice, “Clarke what time is it?”

“Its almost 10am Bell. When did you come to bed?” she asks as if this were a normal occurrence—trying her best to keep her cool. 

He relies quickly, “I got up the pee last night and I must have forgot you were here. Sorry, I can get out of your way.” 

“No, stay. And Bell do you think that I could have a shirt.” She said clutching the sheets to her chest. 

“ Yeah, hold on.” He get up, boxers the only thing he has on—morning wood evident—as he grabs her his grounders coffee shop shirt out of the drawer throwing it in her direction. 

“Bellamy I wanted to say I am sorry for taking up your bed last night, I didn’t think you would be coming home and it’s just so comfortable in here. I didn’t mean to put you out and I didn’t mean to be on full display when you got back, I was a little tipsy.” Clarke says the embarrassment evident in her tone. 

“ No Clarke, I was drunk when I got back, I didn’t know what to think and it was just surprised to see you so well as you put it on display. Trust me you have nothing to be ashamed of; and I never want you to think that you have put me out. Hell this home is as much yours as it is mine.” Bellamy states with a kind and warm tone. 

Clarke finds herself wanting to be bold with Bellamy yet again and is struggling to find the courage to do so. She is mulling over so many thought in her head as she slips into his t-shirt. She gets out of bed and makes her way over to him. He seems surprised by her movements but he does not draw himself away from her. She reaches for him and finds herself running her finger down his abs, “ So what do you want to do today,” she states.

Bellamy does not know how to respond, her words are so simple but her actions are dangerous. The darker side of him wants to grab her, throw her onto his bed and fuck her until she cant move; however, he knows that would not only be wrong but it isn’t what Clarke wants. He thinks of the best response he could have, one that would give her what she wants and give him a taste of what he wants too. “Well Clarke, lately we seem to be starting our days the same way when you get her and since you spent the night you are here a little bit earlier than usual. As you can tell, I’m starting my morning STRONG,” he says gesturing towards his erection. “Why don’t we find another video to watch, that is if you’re game,” he says the sense of wanting in his voice. 

They make there way over to the best. Bellamy sitting with his legs open as he has in day’s prior. Clarke raises and eyebrow and groans at him. Bellamy smirks “Use your words Princess.”

“I don’t want to sit on your knee this time, I want to see what it is like to sit on your lap, if that’s okay.” She says unable to look Bellamy in the eye, knowing her request means she will be grinding against his hard cock. 

Bellamy obliges and closes his legs. He loves the blush that he watches wash over Clarkes face and finds himself jerking upward as she settles in on his lap. Bellamy brings up the site yet again and this time just clicks on the first video he sees. Clarke is sitting her at first but then starts grinding against him she feels the hardness of his cock nestling against her ass. She finds the new position better fit for Bellamy then herself as she is able to gain the friction she has craved over the last few days. Bellamy can sense her frustration and wants to help, but doesn’t want to push her too far to fast. He brings his lips to her ear pushing her hair to one side, “ Clarke, why don’t you let me help you?”

All she can do is moan and nod her head franticly. Bellamy puts spreads her legs one now on each side of her so she is fully on display. His shit has made its way midway up her abdomen and he finds himself gliding his fingers up and down the outside of her lacey panties. “So wet Clarke is this from feeling my cock or has this been building up all night princess,” he says knowing what she was up to last night in his bed before he arrived. 

“Both Bell, don’t stop please,” she begs.

Bellamy continues outside of her panties feeling her wetness continue to build; she is shifting in his lap rubbing against his hard cock. He can’t help but moan in her ear; his sounds spurning her on and making her want more. She feels herself becoming more and more insatiable needing Bellamy more and more. Each one of Bellamy’s deep moans are greeted by five or six of Clarkes soft needy whines; the sound going right to his cock. “Clarke, I want you to touch yourself, I want you to cum.” He encouraged. 

“Bellamy I can’t, I can’t make myself cum, I never have.” Clarke shudders to admit. She brings her head down in embarrassment and dissatisfaction. 

“Aww, Princess, you can do it, I’ll rub your clit but I want you to put your fingers inside. I want you to find that spot that makes you cum. “ Bellamy states. 

Clarke does as she is told and moves her panties to the side sliding one finger inside herself. She feels a little shy spread open so wide for bellamy to see. And just as she thinks she cannot be any more vulnerable she wheels the chair so she is facing the same mirror she watched him get himself off in. She sees herself there, on his lap, spread open, her finger inside herself and his rubbing at her delicate nub. She doesn’t know if she should look away or take in the view. She looks ahead she sees how her hips gyrate against Bellamy as she builds closer to her orgasm. The look on her face is what gets her close to the edge. His eyes focused on her and the brief moments he looks lost in everything they are doing. She has never seen anyone look at her like this before. Clarke is so close but she cant get over the edge; well that is not until she hears his voice in her ear again the tone so deep, sultry and god damn irresistible. “Princess, I need you to cum, I need to see you fall to pieces in my arms I want to know you can get yourself there.” Bellamy’s encouragement is all she needs and she is there finally there.

Her body is warm, flushed, heart racing. Her finger stops inside her and her body keeps moving grinding against her hand, Bellamy’s hand and the cock resting against her ass. She did it, he helped her do it she finally came and it felt so good. All she can think so say is, “Thank you Bellamy, that was incredible, I cant believe I finally came.” Her words are choppy but she is feeling so much bliss. 

She sat there for a few minutes until she caught her breath and her heart slowed. She could still feel Bellamy against her and couldn’t help but wanting to return the favor. She found her small delicate hand, still covered in her cum, reaching back to palm is cock as she had the other day before she left him; only this time she had no intention of leaving right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback. As always i appreciate and look forward to reading your comments. Suggestions are encouraged and welcomed.   
> Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

“Bellamy I showed you, now I want you to show me,” the innocence beaming off her as she continued to stroke him. 

“Clarke I don’t think you realize what you’re asking, it’s one thing for me to teach you how to get yourself there it’s a whole other thing to show you what I like. I don’t think this is a good plan,” it is clear Bellamy is torn as his words say one thing yet he is still allowing Clarke to rub his cock with her cum covered hand. 

She maintained her position on his lap reaching back and stroking him. She didn’t say a word for fear that he would stop her. She thought about the way he did things the other day starting slow and building up speed and Clarke used this knowledge in an attempt to help him experience the same kind of pleasure he has helped her to discover. As she picked up speed Bellamy’s head tipped back and moans started to escape his lips again. “Fuck Clarke, I don’t think you need me to show you anything,” he said as a large wet patch grew on the outside of his boxers. 

Clarke turns towards him, her cheeks warm and flushed, a small smirk on her face, very proud of what she had accomplished. Clarke was unsure of what to do next so she thought of the most logical thing; “ I am going to so clean up Bellamy, hope you enjoyed, see you later.” 

Bellamy wasn’t sure how to react or what to say he had just helped his little sisters best friend, the sexiest woman he had ever seen learn how to get herself off and then he has allowed her to get him off. He couldn’t even remember the last girl who gave him a hand job let along was able to get him off with just a hand job alone—thinking about it more and more he is pretty sure that this was a first for him too. He hoped that their friendship wouldn’t be ruined and he hoped that Clarke would still be comfortable taking to him. He hoped it would happen again but knew it would be wrong of him to initiate and expect it to happen again. 

The rest of the day proceeded as normal, Octavia got home on time, showered and then her and Clarke were back to watching Netflix and making plans for what to cook for dinner. As the girls are enjoying their time together, Bellamy makes his way downstairs he is again covered in more clothing than Clarke is used to. “Where are you going big bro?” Octavia questions. 

“Just out for the night. Should be back late. That means Clarke, Stay out my bed tonight, wouldn’t want to have to kick you out when I get home. Enjoy the night girls and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Bellamy says as he walks out the front door. 

The Girls settle in for the night, Clarke falling asleep on the couch while they are watching the end of their movie. Octavia tucks her in and heads upstairs to go to sleep. 

The next morning Clarke wakes up on the couch and hopes she is awake before Octavia has left. She heads upstairs and Octavia is packing her bag for practice. Clarke notices the lingerie packed into the bag and has so many questions. “Morning Octavia, do you mind if I ask you a questions” Clarke asks.

“Of course not Clarke what’s up Clarke?” Octavia replies. 

“Were you kidding when you said the thing about older guys knowing better? Clarke inquires. 

“Nope, I was being completely serious and I do also really believe you should just do something with my brother I mean you trust him, you’re both always here and well, you might as well enjoy yourselves. I am sure he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. “ Octavia says as serious as anything else she had ever sad to Clarke. 

Clarke is shocked that she has Octavia’s blessing but to be honest she is glad she does because it alleviates some of the guilt she has been having related to her actions with Bellamy. She things about what Octavia says about having fun and enjoying herself and she knows that she has been enjoying herself more over the last few days than any other summer. Clarke finds herself slipping her panties off and slipping back into Bellamy’s grounders coffee shop shirt. She builds up her confidence once again and heads back into Bellamy’s room to see if he is game for a repeat of yesterday, maybe this time with some more kissing. 

Bellamy welcomes her just as he has every other day. They don’t say much to each other and it is apparent that they are both still nervous about crossing a line or going too far, but that doesn’t stop the. They spend the rest of the summer keeping to the same pattern. Clarke arrives shortly after Octavia leaves heading right to Bellamy’s room some mornings waking him and masturbating next to him in bed. Others he is already wake and ready for her with a video to watch. She has how seen a lot of images of things she would like to try the next being giving head but she isn’t ready to ask Bellamy to let her suck his cock just yet. The two spend their time getting off and helping each other get off. Bellamy gets into a rhythm and starts to learn just how Clarke likes her pussy touched; some days he does more of the work than she does but either way he is just proud he is always able to get her to cum. The summer seems to speed by as they spend each morning enjoying themselves and spending nights apart. Clarke wishes that they would talk about what was going on but that isn’t going to stop her from letting Bellamy play with her cunt or stop her from grinding into his lap until his cock is cumming in his boxers. 

One morning in August everything changes, Clarke sees bags packed in Bellamy’s room and comes to the realization that Bellamy is going to be going back to University. Clarke is heartbroken, what is she going to do all school year without him here, she is going to be so bored—and so dissatisfied. She contemplates asking him about it but doesn’t want to risk ruining the mood. She sticks to their pattern, of which silence is a major factor. She finds herself unable to cum that day and she can tell that Bellamy is disappointed he can’t get her there. He stays in that night keeping the girls company and striking up conversation with Clarke, knowing he wants to make sure they are on good terms before he leaves. 

“Are you looking forward to going back to school Clarke?” Bellamy asks.

“ I don’t know honestly, I am excited for my classes. Not looking forward to mom being back or to having to deal with all the guys in my class,” she replies. “I don’t think the school year will be anywhere near as fun as this summer Bell. What about you, how are you feeling about going back?”

Bellamy smiles, knowing now that she has enjoyed this summer with him, “ I am also looking forward to my classes but I would agree with you I don’t want you doing any sort of dealing with those stupid high school boys,” he scoots closer to her, “You’re mine Clarke and I don’t want those fools touching you. I don’t want anyone else touching that sweet pussy of yours. I know is don’t have the right to say this but I want you to know that I am going to miss seeing you every morning having you on my lap every morning, seeing that look on your face when you cum every morning.” He separates himself from her again continuing “ just remember I’ll be back for breaks and you and Octavia can always some and visit. 

Clarke feels reassured knowing he has enjoyed this summer as much as her and she starts to plan when she will be able to see him during the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with school starting in the story we will begin opening to lots of learning for Clarke. As always i hope you are all enjoying. Comments are welcomed and suggestions encouraged.  
> Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The week before school starts Aurora and Abby return home from their trip excited to hear all about how the kids summer has gone. Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy come up with stories about camping, fishing and touring different state parks; they are all relieved when their moms seem to believe their lies, all of them knowing there is no way they could share the truth about what they had been doing all summer. 

It was frustrating to Clarke that her fun with Bellamy had to end but it was probably for the best that she would get used to not having him around, as he would be going back to school soon. She was still at the Blake’s every day but found herself getting there around 2pm instead. When Clarke arrived she would help Aurora around the house, either folding laundry or doing choirs. “Are you looking forward to the school year starting Clarke?” Aurora asked as they folded laundry together in the living room. 

“Classes mostly, Octavia talked me into doing cheer again this year which should be alright but as you know if really more her thing than mine. Maybe find a boyfriend this year,” she added when she say Bellamy was heading down the stairs, knowing this would make his blood boil; The prospect of making him jealous giving her a certain sense of satisfaction. 

Aurora smiled, “that would be great Clarke, maybe you will find someone on the football team since you spend so much time around those boys. I her the Collins boy is quite the charmer.”

Clarke laughs, “I don’t think he’s my type, but I will make sure to keep you up to date on my dating situation. And Aurora, thanks for taking an interest, I means a lot to me.” She finished giving Aurora Blake a hug. 

After finishing up the rest of the laundry Aurora left for a manicure date with Abby it was around 2:15 by the time she left and this meant it was the first time since the moms had returned home that Clarke and Bellamy had been left home alone together. She debated whether she should meet him in the kitchen to talk, knowing what she said earlier had most likely upset him. She heads in that direction and finds him packing a box of college essentials: Kraft mac n’ cheese, Ramen and pudding cups. She laughs at him and it catches his attention. “Hey there Princess missed you these last few days. I heard you’re looking forward to school and all the prospects you’ll have,” he says gritting his teeth with frustration. 

“Awww, Bell are you jealous of some horny high school boys. Scared of the competition; scared you wont be able to keep up with a younger guy?” she states knowing that her words are going to create a rise in him. 

Bellamy closes the distance between them immediately towering over Clarke. “Oh Clarke, I think we both know that I am more than capable of keeping up with and even far surpassing any of those boys at your school.” The tone is his voice is now changing, his voice deeper having a more raspy tone. “As for being scared of competition, nah, I’m scared you’re going to run into some fool who thinks licking your sweet pussy is wrong; that making you forget how may times you’ve cum before he lets himself cum is unnecessary.” Bellamy can see that his words are having an impact on her when he notices that she is rubbing her thighs together. He wishes that he had more time and could play with her again but he knows its too risky. “ And princess, lets be honest we both know those horny boys are no where near as horny or needy as you are. Hope you enjoy the school year, hope you don’t miss me too much princess. Just remember, you know where to find me.” He steps back and heads back upstairs.

Clarke is left dumbfounded; Bellamy has never spoken to her like that before. He has never been so crass or harsh with his words; yet the more she likes of them the more she comes to the realization that she is right. She worries now that this year will be spent like every other, unsatisfied and unfulfilled. Clarke mind races thinking of all the things that he just said and more importantly how his words were able to create such and impact. She normally had a calm, cool and even icy exterior and Bellamy was able to cut through that like a hot knife through butter, he was her Achilles heel and she knew if he became aware of that it would thrill him; not only because of the mythological reference but also because he would enjoy knowing he could toy with her. 

The week finished out, Bellamy head left to head back to college; he was staying in a house with year with some guys he has become friends with over the last year. Clarke and Octavia had prepared to go back to school and with the first day coming up they started to plan. They looked over their schooled and compared classes. It was no surprise that they didn’t have many classes together. Clarke was far smarter and focused on art while Octavia’s favorite class was study hall and she had three this year. While they didn’t have a class together Octavia made sure that Clarke was still committed to Cheer and not going to bail on her. Clarke agreed and the girls planned to pick up their uniforms before school started on Thursday. Their plan was all set and they were both excited for their senior year. 

Thursday arrived and Clarke was outside the Blake house just before 7AM to get Octavia who she had assumed would be running late. To Clarkes surprise Octavia was waiting on the front stoop waiting for Clarke; she hoped in the car with a big smile on her face. Clarke was stunned, “what are you so excited about?”

“Oh just that I get to see Lincoln this morning, he is the one who is handing out the uniforms for cheer. That means you’ll finally get to talk to him Clarke. My too favorite people in the same room; this year is starting out great.” Octavia said her smile beaming from ear to ear.

They arrived to the school and headed to the gym, Octavia was practically pulling Clarke along like she was a dog on a leash. They got to the supply window and there he is Lincoln. Octavia looks like a little girl excited to see her favorite attraction at the carnival. Clarke is still half asleep and sipping from her coffee cup trying not to laugh as Octavia starts to squeal with excitement. While annoyed at the early morning arrival, Clarke is happy to see that for once Octavia looks relaxed and happy about something other than just sports for one. She thinks back to the summer with Bellamy and how happy she was going to his room each morning and doing something she knew was wrong but felt so good. “Good morning Lincoln,” Clarke says sounding rather apathetic. 

“I’m good Clarke, nice to meet you officially, Octavia has told me a lot about you during her summer training sessions.” Lincoln says trying to sound very professional.

Clarke takes another sip of her coffee before responding, “ I’m sure you and Octavia did a lot of talking this summer. Hope everything she said about me was as good as everything she said about you.” Clarke knows that she is being snarky and cannot help but laugh as she takes another drink trying her best to wake up. 

Lincoln looks mortified and his eyes catch Octavia’s and once he does they both start laughing, the moment very strange. Clarke cannot take it and turns away after grabbing her uniform to go shove her things in her locker and find some more damn coffee. 

Clarke makes her way to her locker only to run into Finn Collins. Her internal monologue kicking in again, “Great, what a wonderful day to start the day. First I get to enjoy the love birds brigade now I get to deal with the on so wonderful Assbutt Collins. The whole year better not go like this.” 

Rolling her eyes she opens her mouth and cuts Finn off before he can open his, “What do you want Collins?”

“Nothing major Clarke just wanted to see how your summer was. Do anything fun, Do anyone or are you still lingering on that kiss we had?” Finn says with complete confidence.

Summer had changed Clarke and she was not about to respond with her normal calm tone, rather she took her new more bold approach and was ready to ripe Collins to shreds. “Oh Finn, you poor little delusional boy, that kiss was nothing, barely even felt it actually. And as for my summer what I did is between me and the person I did it with. Now Collins, let me in my locker before I move you out of my way, and I promise that is the most touching I will ever do with you. “

Finn looks shocked; Clarke had never talked to anyone like that. He wonders what the hell happed this summer that changed her so much. He obliges and moves out of her way not wanted to test his luck with what seems to be her newfound wrath. Clarke throws her uniform into her locked and proceeds to head to the teachers lounge where she knows professor Kane will be more than willing to give her some coffee before she heads over to his government class for first period. The rest of the day goes well for Clarke and she catches up with Octavia for practice after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greatly appreciating feedback!!!
> 
> Enjoy and as always may be meet again on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter one but great things will be coming in chapter twelve which may take me longer to write than some of my previous chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy this build up and Plan for greatness.

The next few months proceed as normal for Clarke: wake up early, get ready, get Octavia, get to school earlier so she can flirt with Lincoln before school starts and Clarke can go to the art lab and sketch, head to class and then head to either cheer practice or a football game. Clarke is happy with how the year is going, her grades are great as always and cheer is something that takes up time and helps her relax. Clarke is proud of herself for staying focused on school and keeping her mind off of Bellamy; that is until Octavia greets her with a troublesome proposition. 

The girls as always are at the Blake house, they are resting on Octavia bed taking about her and Lincoln’s relationship when Octavia gets all excited and stops the conversation they are having. “Oh my god Clarke I cannot believe that I forget, we were invited to a party.” Octavia states. 

Clarke raises an eyebrow intrigued as to why this is so important that Octavia needed to interrupt her, “and where is this party that we are invited too and why is this so important?”

“It’s a college party at Bellamy’s house and best yet it is a Halloween costume party. WE HAVE TO GO,” Octavia pleads.

Clarke cannot help but blush and roll her eyes at the same time. “ Fine we can go but when is it?”

“Saturday, or well tomorrow I guess.” Octavia says while bouncing in the bed with excitement. 

“So you’re telling me you’ve known about this party and haven’t said anything to me until tonight, the day before the party.” Clarke says looking at Octavia annoyed with her lack of planning. “and what would you like me to do as far as a costume is concerned, with less than 24 hours to prepare?”

Octavia continues bouncing looking more and more excited as the conversation continues. “ I have you so covered Clarke, I bought our costume weeks ago when I found out about the party. You’re going as Alice from Alice in wonderland and it is all going to be perfect because I am going as the Red Queen and Lincoln is going as the hookah smoking caterpillar. We are going to be the perfect little trio!”

Clarke is annoyed but doesn’t want to let Octavia down. She thinks the idea is cute and is willing to do what her friend wants but is worried about what Bellamy will think of her dressed as Alice, will be think she looks like a little kid of will he think that she is hot; hell will be even still be interested in her after all the time he has been away at college. “ Alright, I’m in, now show me this costume you’ve acquired for me.” Clarke says a smile now growing across her face. 

Octavia jumps off the bed and heads over to her closet where she pulls out a large black bag. Octavia pulls out what looks like scraps of fabric and Clarke looks at her puzzled. Octavia hold up the outfit and Clarke takes it in shocked at what Octavia had picked out and expects her to wear. The outfit is the traditional Alice in wonderland robin egg blue color but with several layers of ruffles and a tiny white apron. Clarke can tell that not only is the top low cut but also that the skirt portion is incredibly short and going to leave little either covered or to the imagination. Next Octavia pulls out black and while striped thigh high stocked and a lacy white bustier set with garters. Clarke is speechless, thinking to herself, “ I am going to look like Alice in hookerland. There is now way that I can leave the house in that.” Before she can say anything, Octavia pulls out her costume and Clarke is slightly relieved when she sees that Octavia is just as scandalous. 

“We are going to look amazing Clarke, you’re going to knock those college boys socks off.” Octavia screams with glee. 

Clarke smiles and shakes her head, “Okay Octavia, if you’re in I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter. 
> 
> I appreciate and love all of you who have committed to this story and supported me on my first fanfic. Know that your encouragement is inspirational and that i strive to provide you all with something enjoyable and well rounded.


	12. Chapter 12

The girls wake up late in the morning and both are excited to attend the party that evening. Octavia starts her morning with a run and Clarke stays in taking time to indulge in her guilty pleasure; sitting on Bellamy’s bed and sketching. This morning her sketching is different than her usual and she finds herself sketching herself, dressed in the costume she was shown by Octavia last night. Clarke cannot help but ogle at the image she has created if she looks half as sexy in person as she does in the images she has sketched, she is going to be a stunner and have college boys all over her all night long. And she would be remiss to say that didn’t excite her.

The party is scheduled to start at 9PM at the house Bellamy is renting a room in; the girls know that there will be a lot of people there including Bellamy’s roommate Roan who is always the life of the parties on Campus. The girls have had a relaxing afternoon and Aurora has headed out to pick up Abby for dinner out; Both moms know where the girls are going tonight but neither wants be truly admit what they are going to look like when the leave the house. 

7PM rolls around and the girl’s start getting ready, Clarke is first in the shower and while Octavia heads inside, she starts creating her look for the night that she had imagined earlier in the day. She dries and curls her hair ready to tie it up in the black bow provided with the costume set that Octavia had purchased, she is looking more and more like a pinup with each passing moment. Clarke is now sitting in front of the Vanity working to create the makeup look she has envisioned. She wants the look to be both soft and dramatic at the same time. She evens out her skin adding a light blush to the cheeks and a glowing highlight on the cheekbones. Next, she adds white eyeliner under her eyes, she does a blue Smokey eye and some winged liner completing the look with the longest false lashes she has; by the time she is done with her hair and makeup she already looks breathtaking like a cross between a pinup and a doll. Octavia has been getting ready in the other room and it is almost time for them to go so Clarke takes a few deep breaths in and gets ready to change into her costume. 

Reaching for the costume Clarke realizes that the top of her costume isn’t just low cut, it also happens to be a corset. “Oh great job Octavia not only have you managed to find a costume to show off my cleavage but you have also managed to find a costume that makes me cleavage look even larger than it already is….excellent” Clarke thinks to herself. Clarke reaches for the lingerie Octavia got for her and is happy to see she had remembered her size she puts on the lacy set and looks at herself in the mirror amazed at how she looks with the white lace against her pale skin adding to her porcelain doll like appearance. With the garter straps hanging down, Clarke reaches for the body butter Octavia has sitting on her vanity; she rubs her legs now, now smelling of raspberry and vanilla. As she slides on the thigh high stocking she starts looking closer and closer to the drawing she created earlier in the day. Slipping into the skirt she is shocked to realized that the straps of the garters are visible as is the lace the tops the thigh high stocking. Clarke finds herself feeling both scandalous and sexy. With the rest of the outfit on Clarke is standing in the room checking herself out in the mirror when Octavia walks in, hair stick straight, costume fitting her like a glove and makeup making her look more intimidating than her usual self. 

“Well shit Clarke, you look like the sexiest Alice I have ever seen, I knew that costume would be perfect for you and make your tits look great, maybe you’ll get laid tonight” Octavia jokes giving Clarke a hug from behind. 

“I love you too Octavia but I am pretty sure the you are the most intimidating red queen I have even seen, you look great girl. Should we head out?” Clarke questions wanted to head out before she keeps looking at herself in the mirror and chickens out of leaving the house wearing something so minimal. 

Octavia smiles excited Clarke is so eager to leave “absolutely, its already 9:15pm and it is gonna take use 30 minutes to get there, Lincoln should be here any minute I text him before I finished up.”

Lincoln arrives and his jaw drops when he sees the girls. He has never seen Octavia like this in the time they have been together and Clarke never looks like this when he sees her at school. They get into the car and head out. Clarkes mind is racing and there are so many things she hopes happens tonight. First, she hopes she can make Bellamy jealous. It had been months since the summer and they had barely talked to one another, let alone seen each other or done anything fun. Clarke wanted some attention, she wanted to feel the way Bellamy had made her felt; she wanted to enjoy herself and let loose. 

As they arrived to the house there were already tons of people there; a crowd was gathered on the front lawn standing around a keg, red solo cups in hand already drinking. Lincoln parked in the driveway behind Bellamy’s jeep and they all got ready to head in. Clarke had seen John murphy, Finn, jasper and Monty standing out on the front lawn and wanted to try ignoring them as much as possible, not wanting them to see her looking so revealing. 

The music inside is loud and there are plenty of people drinking, dancing and just sitting around talking. Clarke can tell that Octavia is looking for Bellamy and she is happy to follow along. Lincoln has gone off to get them all something to drink in an effort to avoid Bellamy as much as possible. As they make their way through the house Clarke looks around at all the people in costume and is glad to see that she seems to be the only Alice in sight, she is less thrilled however to see that the lack of clothing seems to be mandatory for the girls attending and becomes worried that she will be unable to make Bellamy jealous as he will probably be distracted by other girls. She sighs, continuing to follow Octavia through the house; now reaching the kitchen she finally sees Bellamy and his roommate Roan. They both seem to be dressed as gladiators and she can overhead Bellamy arguing with roan about the historical inaccuracies of his costume to which Roan seems to be replying “well if you are gonna keep nagging about it I could just take it off and go as ADAM from the garden of Eden and walk around the house naked all that, would you prefer that professor Blake” Roan mocking Bellamy and his soon to be profession

Clarke giggles as they approach catching that attention of Roan, whose jaw drops when he sees how seductive she looks in her Halloween costume. Clarke is quick to not only see Roans response but also the response Bellamy had to him staring at Clarke, his eyes piercing through Roans back like searing torches. “Hey boys” Octavia shouts giving Bellamy a hug. 

“Well, well Octavia, who did you bring with you?” Roan inquires.

“ Oh this is my best friend Clarke, I’m sure Bell has mentioned her before. Do you like her costume Roan?” Octavia prods. 

Roan smiles getting closer to Clarke; Clarke starting to blush as his presence draws near, “Well I think she makes an excellent Alice but I’m pretty sure that I’m the one who wants to go down the Rabbit hole. And Bellamy has mentioned her, but never how stunning she is or what fine assets she has.” Roan trying his best to both seduce Clarke and annoy Bellamy at the same time. 

Bellamy has not taken his eyes off Roan, watching his every move, rage flowing through his veins as he watches him not only hit on Clarke but also as he gets closer and closer to her nearly touching her now; the thought of someone else touching Clarke makes his body tremble with anger, his muscles tense and his blood run hot. Clarke can sense his dissatisfaction with the situation and is pleased to see that even thought Bellamy hasn’t reached out to her in several months he appears jealous, yet she remains concerned that his frustration is based in him wanting to protect her rather than fuck her. 

Clarke moves closer to Roan in order to get a reaction out of Bellamy or at least in an attempt to elicit one. “So who wants to mix me a drink,” Clarke states jumping into this party thing feet first, ready to let herself have some fun. 

Bellamy mixed Clarke a drink not allowing Roan the chance to make her something. Bellamy wanting full control over the situation. Octavia had gone off with Lincoln to go play beer pong with Jasper and Murphy which really just meant that she was going to dominate them and they were going to end up hammered. Clarke was left alone with Bellamy and Roan, Roan toying with the girls in her hair whispering things she was ignoring in her ear while she watched Bellamy mix her drink. As he finished he looked over at Clarke, “Here’s your drink Clarke would you mind if I borrowed you for a minute” he states with a daringly demanding tone of voice. 

Clarke grabs her drink right before her wrist is grabbed by Bellamy who is now dragging her upstairs to what she assumes is his room as she tries to take sips from her drink as she is brought through the crowd. As the reach the top platform of the stairs Clarke notices how much quieter it is upstairs, she feels like she is finally able to hear herself think again. Heading down the hall Clarke recklessly finishes the drink Bellamy made for her hoping it will give her strength or courage for whatever maybe coming her way. 

Bellamy drags Clarke into his room slams the door shut and then slams Clarke into the door reaching past her and turning the lock. Clarke looks shocked and pleased at the same time, keeping her mouth shut and waiting for Bellamy to either make the first move or speak. 

Anger floods into Bellamy his voice loud, deep and powerful, “what the hell do you think you are doing Clarke, wearing that, talking to Roan like that, letting him get so close to you, are you out of your fucking mind Clarke?”

Clarke feels as though her parent has scolded her but she cannot help but focus on the comment about what she is wearing. Glad that she had finished the drink she finds the liquid courage kicking in when she speaks, “And what is so wrong with what I am wearing Bell, why does my outfit bother you so much?”

Bellamy looks shocked that Clarke is talking to him like that, but he cannot help but let a small smirk turn up on the left side of his mouth, Clarke having a hard time focusing on anything else. “ Well Clarke,” Bellamy’s tone turning far more seductive than angry now. “ Your outfit doesn’t bother me at all, actually it is quite the contrary, I don’t want anyone else to see you in this outfit. You’re the perfect little Alice,” he says running his hand up the outside of her thigh. “You know your breast look quite sinful in this outfit and I would love to give them a taste, give you a taste.” Bellamy’s lips find their way to Clarke’s neck kissing gently his breath warm and wet against her skin. 

Clarke hasn’t felt this hot since she was grinding down on his leg being hoist up and up on display in the mirror for Bellamy to enjoy. “What do you want Clarke?” Bellamy questions the sound of desperation is his voice almost being Clarke to give him permission to continue. 

Clarke is rubbing her thighs together seeking the friction she knows Bellamy can provide. She struggles to tell him what she wanted knowing that if she asks for too much, he will deny her. She thinks about what he said to her and reply’s accordingly, “I want you to taste me Bell, all of me, no just my tits, but my core.” 

Clarke always manages to amaze Bellamy her words more bold than he would ever imagine the princess capable of. His lips moves down her neck and reach her exposed collarbone, peppering her with kisses, his hands coming up to message her breasts. The feel of them making him want her more and more, they are soft and spill over his hands, he knows that now that he his felt them like this he will never be able to get enough of her like this, he under his control. Bellamy find himself reaching for the zipper at the side of Clarkes top, wanting her breast released so he can enjoy them even more. The hand rubbing the outside of her thigh stops, he stops kissing her, he collects her hands above her head, one of his hands now holding them there right where he wants them, he now slides the zipper of the corseted top down letting it fall to the floor. He is speechless and his breath is taken away when he sees the lace caressing her breasts. Clarke can practically see the drool dripping from his lips when she takes action wanting more, she struggles to get her hands free and Bellamy allows her to. She goes right for his dick, the move she always seems to take, palming him in her small hand seeing if he is hard; God he had been hard since the moment he saw her walk into the kitchen. 

Bellamy finds the need to regain control, and pushes Clarke back, this time not spending as much time toying with her like the little plaything he is going to turn her into. He looks at her pupils blown, smirk across his face, she looks so innocent in to him, knowing she has only ever been touched by him; a fact that makes his heart race and his cock excited. “Don’t worry princess, I am going to devour you, just like you deserve,” he says with glee. 

Bellamy assumes the most vulnerable position Clarke has ever seen him in as he drops to his knees in front of her, he grabs the skirt that is barely covering Clarke’s ass, let alone her pussy and reveals the rest of her lingerie. Bellamy again finds himself at a loss for words the sight of Clarke’s pale skin wearing shear white lace, her body on display for him. 

He starts at her right knee, kissing his way up her thigh, unclipping the first garter strap before making his way to the left. Clarke is moaning, enjoying every moment of Bellamy’s lips on her body. She wants to beg him to drag her panties down and press his lips against her cunt but she cant bring herself to speak, only moan and writhe against him, he body begging him for more. 

After what seems like hours of caressing the insides of Clarkes thighs with his mouth, Bellamy finally drags her panties down her body, she practically jumps out of them as they reach her ankles. He starts by lifting up her right leg, draping it over his shoulder so he can take in her pussy. He is greets by the bright pink, tight dripping cunt that is going to be all his. He think of how she likes her clit touched, thinks about how he has never even delved a finger inside of her and cannot hold himself back any longer. Bellamy lays one final his on the inside of Clarkes thigh before gliding his tongue along her exposed slit. The taste of he wetness intoxicating him making him want to devour her even more than before; as Bellamy’s desire grows he finds himself sucking Clarkes clit into his mouth loving how she has started to grind against his face chasing the orgasm she knows he is going to provide. He wants to taste her cum; he wants his face to be covered in her sweet cum. There is nothing more that Bellamy Blake wants than to make Clarke Griffin fall apart with his tongue working her to orgasm. Bellamy debates slipping a finger into her sweet pussy but doesn’t want to overwhelm her just yet. His hands reach up massaging her tits, letting her buck against his face. He sounds spurning him to continue, “ Fuck Bell, don’t stop, oh my god your mouth feels so good, I’ve never felt this good, I don’t want it to stop, make me cum, please god make me cum I want to cum all over your face, I want you to taste me.” Clarke begs. 

As his tongue continues to work her cunt Clarke falls to pieces tumbling over the edge cumming all over Bellamy’s face. But that doesn’t stop him, she grinds her hips down into him, her body begging for him to continue and he does just as she wants. He is so good to her, so good at knowing what she wants, what she needs from him. He continues eating out her sweet pussy as she rides out the high of her orgasm but he doesn’t want to stop he wants to show her that she is capable of more than just having one orgasm and being done. 

Bellamy’s tongue focuses on Clarkes opening now, toying with her more and more his right hand releasing her breast his thumb now rubbing circles into her clit. It’s not long before she cums again, screams filling Bellamy’s room, “ Yes, fuck, Bell, you’re too good, its too good.” Whimpers and moans continue escaping her lips until she has come down from her second orgasm. 

Bellamy places Clarke’s leg back on the ground, making his way back up kissing along her stomach and breasts on his way to her lips. “youre so sweet Clarke, you taste like strawberries and sugar, I could eat you out for hours, but we have a party to get back to.” Bellamy states, the sounds of pleasure and satisfaction for a job well done in his voice. 

Clarke leans forward, her lips next to Bellamy’s ear as she whispers, “I want to taste.” Right before kissing him, tasting her sweet cum on his lips. She cannot believe how different she is with him, how comfortable, open, daring, the amount of desire that overcomes her when he is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the exploration in this chapter and know that there is still much more to come.   
> As always i greatly appreciate you comments and kudos. Thank you so much for all of your support on my first story.
> 
> Suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed like it had been ages since the Halloween party and in truth it had been, Clarke found herself wondering if Bellamy even remembered that night with her; she knows that she sure did, using it as inspiration to help herself get off. As more time passed, Clarke told herself that she needed to focus on finding herself a boyfriend, someone she could rely on, rather than keep pining around for Bellamy.

It was thanksgiving and the Blake’s and Griffins were getting ready to celebrate the holiday, Abby and Aurora were arguing over who was going to cook the big meal and they both ended up agreeing that they would just order Catering, because neither new the difference between dressing and stuffing let alone how to roast a turkey and not kill everyone invited.

Bellamy was home for the holiday and he and Clarke had yet to spend anytime together let alone talk about whatever it was that was going on. Clarke was glad to see the Bellamy hadn’t brought anyone home for the holidays, but didn’t want to let that made known to him. It was the night before thanksgiving Aurora and Abby had gone out for the night; again leaving home Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia. Octavia had invited Lincoln over without telling anyone and they were all surprised when they heard the doorbell ring.

“what are you doing here?” Bellamy questioned as her answered the door.

Lincoln looking terrified, which was hilarious given her was larger than Bellamy, replied, “I am here to spend the holiday with my girlfriend, your sister. I know you may not like it Blake but I love her and I would really appreciate it if you let me in.”

Bellamy was pretty sure this was the most he had ever heard Lincoln say let alone the most Lincoln had ever said to him; it took him by surprise and he found himself moving from the doorway to usher Lincoln into the house.

Octavia looked shocked not only that Bellamy was letting him into the house without causing a scene but also that Lincoln has stood up for himself and said he loved her; he hadn’t even told her that yet.

Lincoln made his way over to the couch where Octavia was sitting kissed her on the forehead, before saying “I brought you girls ice cream.” Offering up the bag he had brought with.

Octavia looked pleased, smiling from ear to ear. She kissed him on the lips without hesitation and grabbed the bag rushing into the kitchen. If there was one way to make Octavia and Clarke happy it was sweets, and ice cream was there favorite. The got their bowls together and headed back into the living room where they were happy to see the boys were sitting and had not killed one another.

“Gotta say Lincoln, I can see you know the way to Octavia’s heart is through her stomach. What did you bring them?” Bellamy asked.

Before Lincoln could respond, Clarke Chimed in, “He brought Octavia some weird chocolate coffee thing and as for mine, I have strawberry.” Winking at Bellamy as she licked the ice cream off the spoon.

Clarke could tell she had stirred something in Bellamy as she watched his Adams apple bob, as he took a gulp. “Well that was very nice of him princess, I hope you’re enjoying strawberries as much as I did.” Bellamy response, his composure fully regained.

He is trying to toy with her, and not in the fun way, Clarke thinks to herself. She is worried she is getting involved in a flirty battle she will be unable to win, as her ability to resist Bellamy is virtually nonexistent.

They watch a few movies; Bellamy is half passed out on the couch and has luckily missed that Octavia and Lincoln both headed upstairs about twenty minutes ago. Clarke is just relived that whatever they are doing up there seems to be quiet and She isn’t going to have to stop Bell from killing his sisters boyfriend right before the holiday. Clarke cannot help but watch him sleep, he looks to peaceful when he rest she thinks, but she has to say even while he is asleep he has that damn half smirk across his face.

Clarke grabs one of the blankets in the living room, ready to go to bed but not wanting Bellamy to freeze and moved in to cover him up for the night. She hears Aurora’s car pull in and waits to hear the back door open, but hears nothing so she continued. She drapes the blanket over Bellamy and as she does his eyes open captivating her as he grabs her wrist.

“What are you doing Princess? Planning on covering me up down here do you can go ‘sleep’ in my bed again?” the insinuation of what Clarke would be doing in his bed coming though Bellamy’s words with a sense of encouragement almost.

Clarke must have looked mortified because she could tell her cheeks were getting warm and flush, betraying her composure as they always do. Clarke finds herself now sitting on the couch with Bellamy as he lies there, still holding onto her wrist. She isn’t sure how she wants to respond, but before she can think it through it seems that the words just come; “No, actually I was just covering up your sleepy ass so that you wouldn’t get cold and as for where I was going to sleep, I was going to Octavia’s room not yours. You know sometimes you can just be so damn…”

Clarkes words are interrupted by Bellamy who interjects “Well, Princess I am happy to know that you are concerned about the state of my ASS. And I would be interested to see you go into my sister’s room considering Lincoln is there. Yeah, I know, I’m not a fool. And as for me sometimes I’m just what Princess…” he says his thumb making small circles on her wrist his mouth dotting light kisses on her hand. “Handsome?” he kisses her hand again, “irresistible?” his eyes not meeting with Clarkes, “intriguing, naughty, enjoyable, insatiable, irresistible?” he says kissing her hand again, his thumb still rubbing circles into her wrist. “Or were you looking for a more malicious word for what I am?”

Clarke doesn’t know how the hell to respond to him, she is too busy focusing on his light touches his mouth and hands on her thinking of all the other things she knows his mouth and fingers can do. She cannot focus, but that okay she doesn’t have too she is saved. They both hear to back door open and are interrupted by the sound of their mothers stumbling into the house.

“Well looks like your are saved for tonight princess, I’m going to my bed, but don’t worry, I warmed up your spot on the couch. Sleep tight princess. And don’t forget, if you ‘NEED’ me you know where I am.” Bellamy says winking and heading upstairs.

Clarke settles in on the couch fighting her urges to head upstairs and see what Bellamy meant when he said, “NEED me.” She can’t do it she cannot give into him, she needs to be strong, and she can’t keep going to him. She manages to resist him falling asleep on the couch that night. But just because she is able to resist him in real life doesn’t mean she will be able to resist him in her dreams.

**********

_Clarke is asleep in her bed when she finds herself waking to the sound of her bedroom door squeaking open. She doesn’t know who it could be but she doesn’t feel afraid. As she rolls onto her back, opening her eyes to look towards the door, she is greeted by the site of Bellamy. She does not know how he got there or was able to get into the Griffin house but she is happy to see him there. He makes his way towards her and Clarke doesn’t know what to say, nor does she want to be the first one to say something._

_“I needed you princess, I can’t get the thought of you out of my head or the taste of you off my lips, I have to have it, I have to have you again,” he says while sitting down on the bed next to Clarke. “Do you think you would let me do that, let me have you again?”_

_“Bell, I don’t know if we should be” Clarkes words immediately interrupted by Bellamy’s mouth making contact with her neck, his soft kisses moving down to her collarbone._

_Clarke finds herself hot, flushed, yearning for his mouth to move lower. After all they have done together, they have still never seen each other fully naked. Bellamy has expertly pushed the quilt and sheets off of Clarke her body now only covered by her silk short sleep set. His hands are under the silk crop top gliding there way towards her ample breasts. Clarke finds herself whining wanting more than Bellamy is giving her._

_“Bell, I want more, I want everything, I want you to see everything.” Clarke moans._

_Bellamy obliges to Clarkes desires and takes off her top revealing her breasts, he peppers kisses from her collarbone, down her sternum, to her soft stomach. She feels like she should stop him but feels like he is worshiping her body and is lavishing in the experience. His mouth is soft yet firm and makes her body tremble, Goosebumps covering her pale skin. Bellamy takes her bodies reaction as an invitation to push things a little further, he looks up at her locking eyes as he locks his fingers around the waist band of her shorts waiting to pull them off of her; Clarke lifts her hips encouraging him to proceed. As the shorts move past her hips down her thighs and off Bellamy cannot help but smirk as he sees that she is commando and her body is now fully on display for him. As she looks at him she is pleased to see him shirtless but is not quite sure when it came off._

_Clarke’s eyes are locked on Bellamy’s body as he stands up from the bed, sliding his pants off, now in nothing but his skin tight boxer briefs which as doing and excellent job of highlighting and accentuating his immense length and girth. Clarke is unsure if her tight little virgin pussy will be able to take him but she is never one to shy away from a challenge, let alone a challenge she is so eager to embrace._

_Bellamy joins Clarke on the bed again, his weight on top of her making her body feel secure and seduced at the same time. She wants him to keep touching her; she never wants him to stop. His hand is running down her side and grips into her thigh as his mouth meets with hers again. He lips are intoxicating there is nothing she likes more than the feeling of him kissing her. “Bell, I want your mouth lower, I want you to kiss my other lips,” Clarke jokes, and Bellamy does as his princess requests._

_Bellamy finds himself between her legs again, overjoyed at the wetness he is greeted with her pussy drenched so much that her juices are coating her thighs. Her sweet pussy is glistening for him and he wants to devour her. Bellamy starts working on her pussy, he starts by moving his tongue up and down her slit before he starts sucking on her clit making her hips buck up off the bed. His arm reaches around her resting now over her Pelvic bone, steadying her movements and holding her down onto the bed to he has control over all of her body._

_As Bellamy feels her nearing her first orgasm, he stops wanting to tease her and maintain his dominance over her and this experience. He brings himself up resting now on his knees in front of her stroking his immense length as she watches. She can see that he is enjoying himself and loves the sight of him pleasuring himself. Clarke finds herself wanting to feel more and she reaches down to rub her clit. They are both looking at each other, touching themselves, Clarke waiting for him to just give in and Fuck her. As she finds herself thinking this, Bellamy must sense her desire as he is now rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her plentiful juices. She is shocked at the girth of him. She has never felt anything as large between her thighs, she can tell his cock is going to stretch her pussy wide open as he takes what he wants and she finally get to experience being fucked by the man she wants._

_As Bellamy begins to slide himself into her, slowly she hears him moan, “Clarke, fuck, Clarke, you are so tight. Clarke, Wake up.”_

_**********_

“Clarke, Wake up.” Bellamy shouts.

Clarke’s dreams are instantly crushed, it was all a dream, she just had the most erotic experience of her life and it was all a dream. Not just any dream but a dream about Bellamy Blake. Clarke had a sex dream about Bellamy Fucking Blake and all she knew is she wanted more. She wanted it all to be real and she had to find out a way to get it.

“Rise and shine princess, Oh and happy thanksgiving.” Bellamy says as he walks towards to kitchen.

Clarke struggles to get up her mind wanting to drift back into the wonderful dream world she was just experiencing. As she stands she feels her juicing running down her thighs, soaked and wanting more. “its going to have to be a cold shower this morning, “ she says in her head as she makes her way upstairs to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter and know that the smut here is just a taste of what is to come.   
> I have many plans in the works for what is to come.   
> I apologize that these updates have become more spread out but I promise you all this Fic will still be updated weekly.   
> Know that I appreciate all of your support so much.   
> Please feel free to leave a kudos and comment, They encourage me to keep going. 
> 
> And as always Enjoy and may we meet again on the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to thanksgiving and more importantly Christmas will be coming soon

As Clarke makes her way up stairs, she looks back to see if Bellamy is looking in her direction and is pleasantly surprised to see he is watching her as she saunters up the stairs. Clarke makes her way to the bathroom and turns the water on; she looks at herself in the mirror and is not surprised to see that she is flushed in both her cheeks and her chest. As she strips down to enter the shower she assures she has a towel and that the door is locked. As she enters the shower the cool water hits her warm skin and she is shocked by the cold letting out a small whimper. She rushes her shower, one because of the cold and two because she is eager to move on with the holiday.   
Clarke dries and curls her hair for the day and puts on a little make up. She knows that this is a family holiday but she made sure she packed something that would still highlight her sex appeal. Her shirt is loose and flowing but it is also low cut and as with must things Clarke chooses to wear accentuates her ample cleavage.   
The girls work on dinner and once the table is set everyone gathers; Clarke is surprised to see that Bellamy has taken a seat next to her his arm brushing against hers as he takes his place at the table. Dinner goes off with out a hitch and Clarke finds herself rather quiet throughout the majority of the dinner not knowing what to say, when dinner is over it is no surprise that the teens moms head out for the night again. This is a normal occurrence, they are always spending time together and it has been thanksgiving tradition that after the meal the moms go to a movie and then drinks—that part no one ever seems to mention out loud but they all know that’s what happens.   
Clarke makes her way to the kitchen and starts cleaning up. Lincoln and Octavia have headed upstairs already and Clarke doesn’t want to even think about what they are doing. As she starts cleaning she is startled when two muscular arms wrap around her waist; she knows that it’s Bellamy but she says nothing. She feels the warmth of his breath on the right side of her neck and she finds herself tilting her head to allow him greater access. “Is there something you want princess, how can I help you” Bellamy whispers in her ear.   
Clarke wonders to herself is she is dreaming again or if this is actually happen, she knows that it feels so real and she does not want him to move. “Well you could help me in so many ways,” she ways in a flirtatious way, turning herself around in his arms so that she is facing him now; her hands moving up his chest and wrapping around his neck. “You could clear the table, dry the dishes or even put the leftovers away…” she states completely serious.  
Bellamy looks at her with sadness and disappointment and Clarke is pleased to know that he was hoping her answer would be more of an intimate one.   
They stand there like that for what seems like an eternity and Clarke knows she is not going to be the first one to move. She feels herself going weak in the knees with the way that Bellamy is looking at her almost staring straight through her. He gives in as he always does with her and finds himself being the first one to move, his head moving down towards the left side of her neck, nuzzling his nose against her neck making her want to let out a small moan; she is struggling so hard to resist against him so that he does not know how much she wants him.   
“Bellamy, what did you have in mind since you don’t seem to think that my suggestions for help are sufficient?” Clarke questions him.  
Bellamy’s head leave Clarke’s neck and he is looking at her again that damn smirk of his shining across his face. “Well princess I was thinking that maybe we could replay some of the events that happened on Halloween. I mean I really liked that soft, sexy vulnerable Clarke, the one who wasn’t always trying to resist me and act tough. No, I want the Clarke that gives into me and lets me play with what she knows in mine.” Bellamy proclaims with a sense of control and dominance Clarke has not hear from him before.   
The new found dominance that Bellamy is exhibiting is causing Clarke to loss her mind she wants to give in more than anything else, wants to tell him all about the dream she had about him taking her and the cold shower she had to take this morning because of what he did to her in her dream. She wants to tell him how she wants nothing more than to see his cock spreading her virgin pussy wide. Instead she gathers her composure and tries as hard as she can to regain control of the situation; “I’ll tell you what Bell, if you’re a good boy and help me clean all this up,” she saws gesturing to the disaster of a kitchen, “then you can help me out in your way,” she says winking at Bellamy.   
Bellamy is again shocked at Clarkes response, first that she is being so feisty with him and second that she is still game to play with him in the way he wants her.   
Bellamy sighs and begins to start helping Clarke clean the kitchen up. He takes every opportunity he gets to tease her and make her want more and regret her decision to be responsible and clean up first. He touches her at each chance he gets and tries his best to drive her mad.   
As they finish up, Bellamy cannot wait to get his hands on her and hear her sweet noises again. He watches as Clarke finishes washing her hands and the second she turns the water off he is on her; spinning her around and pressing her against the counter, his lips meeting her neck again. “ You know how long I have been thinking about putting my hands on you again, hearing you makes sweet delicious noises that you makes. I want to taste you again; it has been too long princess. You have to stop making me wait so much, you’re a tease,” Bellamy’s says as he peppers her neck with kisses.   
“Come on Bell, I can’t be the only one you’ve been with” Clarke says knowing that there is no ways someone like Bellamy Blake is only messing around with her. She isn’t stupid she knows he is in college and more importantly she knows what he looks like and how many girls would kill to have the attention he has given her.   
“Actually Clarke you are the only one that I can think about since tasting you and I have not ‘played’ with anyone else” Bellamy’s words startle Clarke.  
As the continue kissing one another in the kitchen, it is no surprise given their track record that they are again interrupted as they hear Octavia stomping down the stairs. They separate themselves and head into the living room to see what she is up to and more importantly what she wants; knowing that they cannot let her find out about they are doing behind her back and under her nose in the Blake house.   
Soon they both tell themselves, soon they will be able to take things further and figure out what all of this is. And more importantly Christmas is coming and maybe Clarke will be the best Christmas present Bellamy has ever gotten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy begin a texting saga that is going to continue for several chapters. Enjoy that change of pace and some smut.

Following the events of Thanksgiving, both Bellamy and Clarke head back to school and longingly wait for Christmas to come. In the mean time Clarke cannot help resisting Bellamy and has started texting him, something she has rarely done in the past. It starts on a Wednesday night when Clarke has finished her studies and is laying in bed bored, she thinks to herself “ _I might as well just text him and see if it goes anywhere, I mean after all, if he is being honest about me being the only one that he is ‘playing’ with than he should be free and get back to me.”_ Clarke grabs her phone and thinks about what would be something clever and sexy to say. This is an avenue Clarke has never really ventured down, she doesn’t want to start out with full on sexting but rather wanted to lead him with the option to take things either down the sexting route or down the friends route.

Clarke begins her Text: 

**“Hey Bell, Hope all is going well. Looking forward to you being home again. Laying her bored in my bed…to bad I don’t have some company, the house is so quite without mom here.”**

Clarke anxiously waits for those three little dots to fill to bubble and is disheartened when they do not show up within the next two minutes. Clarke almost forgets about the text and has moved on to reading the Iliad, Bellamy’s most highly recommended book. One she has struggled to push through since the holidays. Just when the text has escaped her mind she is quickly reminded when she hears her phone go off next to her.

**“Well well Princess, I cannot remember the last time you text me and might I say that I am so proud to see you are using whole words and punctuation in you messages. Guess you know how nerdy I truly am right now. I too am looking forward to being home, and might I say that I very much want to continue our ‘playing” from thanksgiving. And as for that bed of yours, now you have my head spinning with all these naughty thoughts. “ replies Bellamy.**

Clarke is both shocked and pleased that Bellamy has gotten back to her but now she wonders what she has gotten her self into and what this could possibly mean for their ‘play time’ as well as their relationship in general. Perhaps this is the start of something very fun for her in the times he is gone. Clarke is proud of herself for going down this avenue and allowing herself to open up to Bellamy and explore new means of communication, flirting and sex.

**“…..so princess, would it be bad if I said I was shocked to see you text me. You never do this, what changed?” Bellamy continues.**

**“Well, first I am curious what this is and what we are doing and two I was bored and horny and have never done anything like this and wanted to see where it could go.” Clarke replies.**

**“Why is it so surprising that I text you?” Clarke adds.**

**“Well first off I don’t know what this is either but I know I like it whatever it is you want to call it. Lets say exploration and enjoyment for now. As for you being horny, Fuck! Just thinking about that wet pussy is making me hard. But we will get back to that because you had a question. HAHA, I am not used to you being so bold and reaching out, not your typical nature but I have to say I am a big fan of you wanting more and going for what you want.” Bellamy explains.**

**“ Glad you are proud of me Bell. And what was that you were saying about my tight, wet, virgin pussy covered in lace laying on my bed.” Clarke comments.**

**“Damn, I always knew you were an artist but good god are you good at painting a tantalizing mental image of what I am missing out on right now” Bellamy Texts.**

**“Too bad you wont get to touch or taste until you are back home.” Clarke Flirtatiously replies.**

**“But I sure could see if her majesty deemed me worthy.” Bellamy types.**

Clarke is shocked when she reads his text she knows that he has seen her like that before but she has never send anyone a picture of herself looking so vulnerable and well exposed. She knows that she can trust him but she is so shy and questions whether or not she has the courage to share something like that with him via Text. She understands that if she is willing to let him be the first one to touch her the first one possibly to fuck her even she should be comfortable sending him a provocative selfie.

Clarke snaps a photo her herself, no face included, lacey bra and underwear still on, she makes sure that the image displays her ample cleavage and highlights her succulent curves. She wants to make sure that the image will leave Bellamy both satisfied and wanting for so much more. Making him regret going back to campus and making him want to get back into his car and rush home that very instant.

**“Jesus, Fucking, Good God. Holy shit. Princess when I get home and I get my hands on you I don’t give a fuck who the hell is around I am going to make you cum until you can’t stand. I am going to use my hands and my mouth and if you will let me I want to bury my cock so deep inside you. How the hell are you so damn perfect and sexy and yet no one has touched you; God I don’t want anyone else to touch you but me. Your body, your wet cunt they are all mine." Bellamy texts wishing he was there in person.**

**“I love when you are so possessive Bell. Makes me so wet. So horny, such a naughty girl laying here touching myself. Wanting to see you touch yourself." Clarke replies.**

Without a second though or any hesitation, Bellamy snaps a pic of himself grasping his hard cock and send it to Clarke. Part of him worries that it will be too much that he should not have sent her a dick pic so soon, but he cannot help it, he wants her to see the cock that is gonna pop her sweet cherry. He wants her to see what she does to him, how she makes him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave comments, and kudos. Please message me with any suggestions of new fics or things that you would like to see in general. and as always may we meet again on the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on my first fic and thank you to all of those who have left comments and kudos you are the reason i will always continue to write. Know that this fic will never be abandoned and will conclude eventually. I will not leave any of you high and dry with an incomplete story. there is always more to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**“oh my God Bell, I have no idea if I am going to be able to take that massive Cock. But fuck that is so hot you holding that massive cock in that gorgeous tanned hand of your. I want that hand on me so bad. Want your hands on be, touching me, fucking me with your fingers. Making me moan for you to keep going and making me want more.” Clarke messages back.**

Bellamy is so pleased with her response knowing that he has not made her shy away but rather has opened her up more and made her want more from him. The two continue back and forth for about ten more minutes until Clarke sends this message.

**“Shit, Bell, I must really be a whore for you, I just came all over my tiny fingers while looking at your massive cock. My bed is not empty and soaking wet, I don’t know what got into me, but I cannot wait to have you get into me.” Clarke sends.**

**“** **…** **.And I am done for princess. Normally I pride myself on my self-control but I just read that message and came all over my chest. You do amazing things to me and make me so fucking horny. I want my mouth on you right now.” Bellamy texts.**

**“Fuck why is Christmas so far away.” Bellamy continues.**

Clarke doesn’t reply, her eyes are heavy and she finds herself drifting off to sleep. Hoping that she would have yet another sexy dream about one Bellamy Blake. 

Bellamy too finds himself drifting off to sleep; hoping that they will be able to continue talking tomorrow even if it is a more docile conversation and not such a sexy one. Bellamy finds himself looking forward to texting Clarke more, maybe even getting to know her better too.

*********

The next morning Clarke wakes up to her alarm and knows that she has to get ready for school but she cannot help but want to stay lying in bed. She wonders if Bellamy is up and she wants to message him but she always doesn’t want to be clingy or more importantly does not want to wake him up if he does not have class as early as her high school ones start.

Clarke gets ready for her day, she is home alone yet again and as she leaves she grabs her back and checks her phone to see if Bell had text her. She sees that that there are no messages there and she assumes that if he is interesting in continuing their conversation in any manner he will message her when he is awake. She knows that she should not makes these assumptions and should just message him if she is interested in doing so but she struggles being this new Clarke she is slowly becoming. She fights her shy and laid-back nature with her new bold and go-getter demeanor. She knows that she will have to find the balance between who she was and who she is becoming.

As Clarke makes her way through the first few classes of her day, Bellamy wakes. It is around 10:30am and he does not have class until 02:00pm. He is looking forward to a leisurely morning and he is always looking forward to keeping things going with Clarke. He knows that she struggles making the first move and he knows that he is going to have to be the one guiding things and he has no problem maintaining that dominance.

He is the first to text her that day:

**“Good morning princess, hope you slept well ;p. Get back to me when you can.”**

Lunch is the first time Clarke has the opportunity to look at her phone and she is pleased to see that she didn’t have to reach out and that Bellamy does indeed want to talk to her. Her mind is struggling trying to ascertain what this relationship/friendship/situation is in general but she tries telling her brain _“it does not matter what this is, you like this and he clearly does to so why do there always have to be labels for things. Just leave it alone Clarke and keep enjoying yourself. You deserve this and you trust him and he is good to you regardless of what this either is or is not.”_

**“ Oh, believe me, I had a very restful sleep and some very tantalizing dreams ;). How is it that you are so lucky as to not have class at the ass crack of dawn?” Clarke replies.**

**Bellamy begins to type, “You see princess, when you are in college you will be able to schedule your classes whenever you want to but knowing you, you will also make sure to have as many credits as they allow because we all know how much of an over achiever you are. And as for those dreams I want to hear all about them** **…** **. But that should probably wait until tonight considering it would probably be a bad thing to get hard while sitting in the library.”**

**“Now that does sound like an intriguing prospect but if you insist I will make sure to keep things PG for now. So would you mind if I tried to get to know you better** **…** **I mean I have known you forever Bell but I want to get to know more about who you are, like the important stuff.” Clarke replies hoping that he will be willing to open up to her.**

**Clarke continues “Oh and Bell if I don’t text back its because I am in class** **…** **not because I am ignoring you :D.”**

Bellamy reads her messages and know that this could be moving down a dangerous slop, he likes Clarke he really does but he is not the type to just open up. He is a very reserved person and he has already been more vulnerable with her than he has been with anyone else in the past. Sure he has had sex with plenty of girls but he has never really wanted to be with just them, he has always kept his options open and things were just different now. Clarke was all that he could think about and that in it of itself was kind of scary for him. Bellamy’s brain was just as confused as Clarkes, looking for clarity in what it was that they were doing exactly. Bellamy wasn’t dumb, he knew what they were doing physically but the emotional aspect was the one that he was unfamiliar with. He calmed himself down and told himself that this was good whatever it was. He thought about what Octavia would think but knew that that was a conversation for another day; If only he has known what Octavia had told Clarke maybe that would have made things easier for him; After all he was screwing around with his sisters best friend…but god did he like how it felt, like how she felt. And just like that is mind was back to focusing on the conversation at hand.

**“Sure, Please princess, tell me what you would like to know about me.” Bellamy replied.**

**Overly excited Clarke quickly messaged back “ Tell me about your hopes/dreams, loves, and fears, please?!?!”**

Leave it to Clarke to go for the most hard-hitting questions you could possibly ask a person to get to know them. Bellamy was taken back not even knowing where to begin with answering these questions. These were some deep questions she was looking for the answers to. It was not like Clarke had asked him his favorite sports team or color, like shit she was going for it. Bellamy thought that she must have really wanted to get to know him if these were the questions she was asking straight out of the gate. Bellamy had been with a lot of girls and none of them had ever tried to get to know him this well, let alone legitimately seemed interested in getting to know and understand him this deeply. Bellamy was torn, part of him was so ready to share his answers with Clarke but part of him was scared to be that open with someone. He knew that he could trust her and he knew that this was simply a fear he needed to overcome in order to figure out what this was that they were doing. Perhaps in answering these he would even be able to learn something more about himself.

**“Well princess, take about one hell of a question to start. Have you considered going into investigative journalism, LMFAO. Seriously. Since I feel like it is currently the most applicable, lets start with fears: sharing this information with you would currently, at this moment rate at the top of the list! Next would be anything ever happening to O, letting my mom down since she has worked so hard to make life better for the two of us. Failure in general, becoming complacent and not continuing to learn** **…** **yep I know here we go again, Bellamy Blake the nerd showing up!!! HAHAHA. But seriously everyone thinks I am this big jock when in reality I am more of a book worm.” Bellamy replies.**

**“So before I share the next one princess, I have to know what your fears are, only fair Quid pro Quo. “ Bellamy quickly adds.**

By the time Bellamy had finished coming to terms with writing his reply he realizes that it is time to go to class and he can only image that Clarke is not going to reply because she too in in classes. He grabs his bag and heads out of his room to make his way to class. He is unsure of how Clarke is going to respond but he is interested to hear her answers. Moreover he is interested to hear all about these dreams she is having and begins to wonder about whether or not he will be able to help her enact any over these dreams in reality. Bellamy feels his cock twitch in his pants and know that he needs to start thinking about something else he tells himself _“down boy, you can play with the princess later.”_

Clarke sits through her classes anxiously awaiting the final bell of the Day to ring… _“HAHA, Bell she things that is all she can think about the one that rings and the one that teases her in both her dreams and real life… god who ever thought that the word Bell would become some sort of double entendre.”_

Both of them now longingly awaiting the end of their days as they push through classes waiting to get back home; To bad the end of Clarkes day is not going to result in her going back to her house…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. Comment and kudos are welcomed and highly encouraged. Please enjoy and as always may we meet again on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia finds out.... needs i say more at this point

Clarke makes her way to her locker to gather her books, she is lucky there is a teachers in-service on Friday meaning she will have a long weekend and this was her last day of school for the week. As she got ready to check her phone to see if Bellamy had replied, she was interrupted.

“Clarkey, you have to come over, we are going to have a girls weekend.” Octavia shouted from across the hallway.

Clarke couldn’t help but sigh, she loved spending time with Octavia and raven but right now her mind was elsewhere and she didn’t want to be interrupted.

Clarke puts on a smile and turns towards Octavia and raven, “great, what are we gonna do this weekend?” Clarke questions.

“Well, we were thinking that we could just hang out around the house, your house that is because nobody else is there and maybe have a party on Saturday or something… Pretty please,” Raven says with a huge smile coming across her face.

“We will even help clean up after,” Octavia adds.

Clarke figures that if the are too busy planning a party they will leave her alone enough to have some time to herself, while she is still reluctant to agree she cannot help but just oblige.

“Sure, we can have a party. But who have you already invited?” Clarke questions knowing her friends always plan ahead…even when they shouldn’t.

“Jasper, Monty, Finn, and well I told Bell to ask anyone on campus who he might want to come. So well you know by the time the boys are done asking…. Most of the school and some of the college…” Octavia sheepishly replies.

“Alright.” Clarke responds.

Both girls look at her shocked but neither say a word, rather they just accept that she is okay with this plan and move on.

As they make there way to the car all Clarke can think about is whether or not Bellamy is actually going to come to the party and if so why has he not said anything to her about it…. Strike that she doesn’t even know if he has told her because she has still been unable to check her messages. As Clarke gets into the car she reads her messages and is pleased to see a message from Bellamy. She reads the message and is pleased he is sharing but also upset he has said nothing about the party.

**She text back, “ so my fears, losing my mom even though she isn’t around that much I do not know what I would do without her, not following my passion and ending up doing something I don’t want. No following my heart, being mislead or lied to by someone I care about** **…** **but right now most of all I am afraid your sister is going to destroy my house with this party that she has planned for Saturday.”**

**“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now would you** **…?** **”Clarke adds before Bellamy can reply.**

**“Sorry I didn’t say anything princess, O made me promise and you know how scary she can be when she really wants something. Plus, this must mean that you said yes, which means that there will indeed be a party and now I don’t have to feel bad about getting my hopes up and seeing you before Christmas. Guess I do have a good reason to come home this weekend after all.” Bellamy responds.**

**“Yes, I said yes. And if you come you come.” Clarke knows her words could be mistaken and she is fine with that, she is actually hoping Bellamy will take them and turn them naughty.**

**“I am sure hoping you might grant me the opportunity to CUM and I guess that means I will have to hold out and hear about those dreams of yours in person, should be more fun that way anyway. Might even get to hear about them in that very bed of yours where they took place the first time ;).” Bellamy toys.**

**“I think that that can be arranged.” Clarke cannot help but giggle while she is sitting in her car responding.**

**“Anyways, I will talk to you later, gotta drive home and gotta see what else O is up to. Text me tonight before bed, maybe I will have some free time away from the girls then.” Clarke replies hoping she will get time later to continue this conversation.**

The girls all make it back to the Griffin house and settle in for the night. Raven orders Chinese food, Clarke orders Mexican and Octavia orders pizza, no surprise that none of them have consulted the others and they end up with way to much food. The all gather on the couch and put on Gossip girl reruns all of them having a healthy debate over which couple is the best and never coming to a true conclusion.

Clarke heads upstairs to shower before bed, raven has already passes out on the couch and Octavia has come to the point in her night where she text Lincoln.

As Clarke gets upstairs and starts the water she reaches for her phone to put on some music. She is disappointed when she remembers that she left her phone on the couch, she thinks nothing of it and is to lazy to get dressed again and head back down stairs. Little does she know that things are about to change and maybe not in the way the she would have expected.

Octavia is laying on the couch texting Lincoln trying hard not to be to loud as she laughs at his messages; she does not want to be the one responsible for waking Raven, she has learned that lesson the hard way more than once. As Octavia sits there she hears Clarkes phone ping and thinks nothing of it, then there is another and another and another and she begins to grow curious about who is blowing up Clarkes phone at this hour, could something be wrong…

**“Hoping you are getting some time away princess. Miss chatting with you.” Bellamy sends but he cannot help himself, as he wants to toy with Clarke.**

**“Hope those girls aren’t tiring you would too much for me, WANT you WELL rested on Saturday** **…** **” Bellamy adds.**

**“That way I get to be the one who wears you out. “ He continues.**

**“And MY way is SOOO MUCH MORE FUN ;P.” He adds.**

**“Come on princess, Reply, Raven and My sis have to be asleep by now and I miss playing with my little toy.” He continues not sure if he is going too far by calling her his toy but it is too late and he is just going to run with it.**

Octavia is sick of hearing her phone go off again and again and she grabs it, when she sees the banner and who has been texting her this much at almost 01:00am she is shocked to see her brothers name across the screen. Octavia cannot help but snoop, at the messages that had just been sent, she unlocks Clarkes phone and starts to read, she is laughing, smiling and kicking her feet in excitement that for one in her life Clarke Griffin has listened to one Octavia Blake and she is indeed messing around with her brother like she has been instructing her for so long. All of the noise wakes Raven who looks at Octavia like she is going to murder her when Octavia says, “ Oh no Rav, those one, you are not going to want to kill me for, you are going to be so happy that I woke you.”

She hands the phone over the Raven who looks shocked and pleased too. “We have to tell her that we know O, we cannot just act like we didn’t see this and I mean she is kind of gonna know when the messages show up as read…” Raven adds.

Octavia nods in agreement and the girls head of stairs when the phone pings again.

**“Cum on princess, don’t keep me waiting, I wanna know just how wet you are for me tonight and then in will show you just how hard I am for you.” Bellamy is beginning to grow inpatient wanting Clarke to get back to him so they can both have some fun, especially since this is the only fun he has been having.**

They make their way to the bathroom and greet Clarke just as she is coming out handing her, her cell phone both grinning from ear to ear.

“WHAT?” Clarke Questions.

“Oh nothing, just we see that you finally listened to me and are taking advantage of my Brother, well not taking advantage of per say but rather using the good that are available to you.” Octavia states.

Clarkes face turned bright red, unable to hide her blushing she just simply gulps and states, “ How did you find out?”

“You left your phone downstairs and he is blowing it up, PRINCESS or should I say Bellamy’s little toy?!?!?!” Raven joins in.

As Clarke is about to speak, both Raven and Octavia hug her and in unison say, “ WE are so happy you are finally getting laid!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy, Know that i live for comments and kudos and messages. 
> 
> And as always may we meet again on the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK BITCHES!!!!
> 
> sorry that it has been so long. Things have been busy in this changing world of ours on my end. 
> 
> In this chapter we explore what octavia finding out means and well as always there is some more wonderful SMUT to enjoy.

Clarke has absolutely no idea what to say which is a new concept for her as she is generally one of the more talkative ones in the group. She I glad that she does not have to be the one to try to find a way to tell Octavia and she is also happy Raven is in the loop; there is something that just is simpler when those closest to her are on the same page.

But most importantly Clarke is happy that her girls are happy for her and that it seems that all those things Octavia had said were 100% true. Clarke wants to take her phone back and see all the nasty naughty things that Bellamy has been saying but part of her also thinks that she should take the time to talk to both O and Raven about what has been going on and how everything started.

Clarke is blushing so much she feels like her cheeks are on fire, “Do you think that maybe I could have my phone back and let your brother know what’s going on?”

Octavia hands over the phone while rocking back in forth in place filled with excitement waiting for Clarke to start explaining.

Clarke reads through the messages that have been read by her friends and is slightly mortified that they have seen how she talks to Bellamy and more importantly that his sister is aware of how sexual their relationship or whatever it is that they are doing is in nature.

**Clarke knows that her response has to be simple for know so that Bellamy knows what is going on** **…** **.”OCTAVIA SAW OUR TEXTS! She is cool with that** **…** **.gonna try to explain things to her and Raven. I will get back to you regarding other more important matters later if you’re still up.”**

**Bellamy isn’t quite sure if he should be happy that things are out in the open or concerned that his sister now knows that he is a sexual deviant. “Okay princess** **…** **let me know how damage control goes.”**

“Okay girls so here is the thing, I am fine that you know and you clearly know more than I would have told you other than, ‘ I am doing stuff with Bellamy’ So lets settle this, we have not fucked… but things may be heading that way. I like him but we are not dating we are doing whatever it is we are doing and both of us are good with that arrangement. I am not getting into details of what we have done together with you O that is just creepy to me and crosses a line I am not crossing. Just know that I like, trust and plan to do more with your brother.” Clarke says as sternly as she can muster at this time.

Both girls O and Raven, crush her with hugs, “ you don’t have to tell us anything else we are just so happy that you finally did something with BELL” they both say almost in perfect unison.

The girls spend the rest of the night relaxing and Raven and Octavia fall asleep on the couch again. This time Clarke heads upstairs remember to bring her phone with her so as not to have a repeat of earlier.

It is now around 2:30 am and Clarke is settled into her bed, tired but determined to reply to Bellamy hoping that he is understanding and still awake so that she gets to play tonight like she had originally intended.

**“Bell, I am so sorry about that, but I am free now and sooooo looking forward to continuing this conversation so that you get to enjoy your little toy.” Clarke praying that Bellamy is still up inserts her fingers into her pussy drenched from all the excitement of her friends knowing what a whore she can be. She gets them drenched in her juices and snaps a picture sending it to Bellamy hoping to get things going.**

Clarke watches her phone as she sees those three dreaded dots moving back and forth she is desperately awaiting his response hoping that he is not mad at her for Raven and O discovering what they have been up to and hoping that he is still in the mood to play with her.

**“Well Well, if it isn’t that little princess, finally knowing her place and getting back to me** **…** **I feel like I should punish you for what I assume is you leaving your phone unattended around my sister, but I don’t want to waste any more time. I want to clean those fingers of yours off and get another taste of you—it has been too long since I got to taste you princess and let me just say that you are addictive. Want to get my hands on you, my mouth, want to enjoy every single part of you.” Bellamy is so glad he had not drifted off to sleep yet.**

**Clarke sees the message come through as she continues to finger and rub her pussy, she is excited by the prospect of Bellamy punishing her wondering if that is something that she would enjoy. “A punishment huh?!? I don’t think that I would mind that. ;) and as I recall we are working on a quid pro quo basis here** **…** **give me something to work with Blake!”**

Bellamy is quick to satiate his princess and quickly snaps a pic of his painfully hard cock sending it immediately to his good little girl. Bellamy awaits her response while enjoying the thoughts of playfully punishing Clarke. Tying her up, spanking her tight round ass, teasing her pussy mercilessly until she is begging him to let her CUM. Fuck Bellamy is screwed, he wants to do so many things with and too this sweet girl. And Saturday is so far away… he wants to enjoy her in person. As his thoughts drift off deeper and he begins slowly stroking his rock hard cock he hears the *ding * on his phone. His attention immediately shifts.

**“Fuck Bell, Cant you just get her tonight. I can’t reach that sensitive spot your fingers hit so perfectly and I want to CUM so bad. I’m drenched and my pussy is so swollen, need you to touch me, need you to make me CUM.” Clarke responds quickly.**

**“Damn it Clarke you know that I wish I could be there right now. Just imaging my mouth back on your cunt making you even wetter than you are, my tongue and lips teasing your already sensitive clit while those fingers of mine delve deep into your tight little pussy hitting that spot you’re so desperate to have stimulated, stretching you out so I can fuck you. Good my cock wants to be inside you, worked by those tight walls of your pussy. I want to cum so bad princess.” Bellamy replies hoping his lewdness will get her there; push her over the Edge and help her cum.**

**Seeing how vulgar Bellamy is becoming with her, how he is no longer treating her like a delicate little flower; she falls to pieces cumming at the thoughts of him having his mouth on her, him getting her ready for his massive cock. “How is it that you always know exactly what to do or say to push me over the edge. You are a talented man Bell. Now I need to wash my sheets again. If this becomes a habit, I might need to get a tarp or something.”**

**“And just like that princess I’m over the edge too. I want wait to have your cum all over me, soaking my body, drenching my cock.” Bellamy says relishing in the though of all that wetness soaking her bed drenching him instead, all over his cock, his mouth his chest** **…** **god he wants nothing more than to taste him again.**

**“Now that is a very tempting offer that I plan to make good on Bell, see you Saturday. Sweet dreams and sleep tight.” Clarke manages to text as she drifts off to sleep her body exhausted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I apologize to all of you who are dedicated to this fic that things have taken so long for me to update. I am currently working on the next chapter now so i can promise all of you my next updated will not take a month or more to post. Thank you all for you support and as always remember that comments and kudos keep me going. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments on other works you would be interested in seeing my take on. 
> 
> As always may we meet again on the next one.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Clarke awakens, looking forward to the day ahead, one more day until she would be able to see Bellamy and enjoy all the wonders he had to offer her.

Octavia and Raven are on the kitchen making a mess arguing over whether or not the batter the have concocted should be used for waffles of pancakes; the sink is damn near overflowing and the refrigerator door is left wide open. “ I don’t understand why this even matter, cant we just make both depending on who wants what? And more importantly where is the damn coffee.” Clarke states, embracing her normal attitude of avoiding the morning as much as possible.

“You know O, she always makes sense out of things for us, what are we gonna do when we are all done to college.” Raven states wrapping her arms around Octavia and Clarke.

The girls continue making breakfast and Clarke gets working on her coffee so that she can become a tolerable human to be around. Octavia is perky as always and seems to be making too much food that she will undoubtedly consume all of. Raven and Octavia both seem to be somewhat quite for usual and Clarke cannot help what they are thinking given what transpired last night.

“Is there something that the two of you would like to say or ask me,” Clarke states as she sips her coffee.

“We were just curious when you were going to share all of the sexy details of what has been going on with you and Bell,” Octavia states no shame or uncertainly in her words just the sheer desire to know what has been going on between her brother and her best friend.

“I’m not sharing anything about what has happened until Bell and I get a chance to talk about what is okay to tell you versus not. All I will say is that it has been incredible and I cannot wait to do more.” Clarke says blushing while she tried to remain confident.

The girls accept what Clarke has to say and start to move on with the day, enjoying their breakfast and moving on to dishes before getting ready for the day. Octavia and Raven divide to each shower in one of the Griffin bathrooms. Clarke is relieved that she has some time to herself and can relax a little and maybe even get a chance to connect with Bellamy.

**“Good morning Bell. Just avoided telling your sister about all the fun that we have had. I cannot wait until tomorrow. I am excited to** **…** **.see you ;P**

**any chance that you think you would be back tonight sometime?!?!? If so just remember skip our house and come right to mine** **…** **you know where my room is.” Clarke messages eagerly awaiting a response.**

Clarke knows that it is probably too early for Bellamy to be awake so she moves on with her day going upstairs to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She showers and spends too much time in there day dreaming about things she would like to ask Bellamy to do to her as well as first that she would like to experience with him. By the time she comes to the realization that she has been day dreaming the water in the shower has run cold and she has to finish washing up in the cold water she probably needs right now.

As she steps out of the shower, she dries off an thinks about what to do with her hair, she is unsure and remembers how Bellamy used to braid her hair and Octavia’s hair when they were younger and finds her fingers slowing working her long blonde hair into a braid.

Clarke gets ready for the days changing into something comfortable that will allow her to set up for the party with the girls. She heads downstairs to meet up with them and finds them blowing up balloons and working on decorations for the night. Luck for Clarke her house is not a home and there is nothing of value that she has to stow away before people come over. Moreover she heads to her mothers liquor cabinet and pulls everything out know that either her mother wont notice or she will simply assume that she drank it all and forgot.

Clarke hears her phone go off , hoping that it is a response from Bellamy.

**“Well good morning my little princess. Hope you slept well, Glad you choose not to share with my sister how good I think you taste and how bad I want to taste you again. As for coming home early, I will see what I can do for you there; and I most certainly do know where your room is** **…** **. more importantly I also know how far away from your room raven and my sister normally sleep which means if I do get there early I wont need to keep quiet.”**

The day goes on as they get ready for the party and Clarke never realizes that she has failed to respond to Bellamy all day. The girls head to bed and as she lays down to sleep she takes a final look at her phone; noticing now that she has several unread messages… all from Bellamy Blake.

**“All finished with classes for the day Princess, assuming that my sister is keeping you busy with decorations and party shit today. Hoping to hear from you tonight”**

**“Think I should be able to get home tonight, let me know if that’s still okay** **…** **”**

**“Feeling a little ignored now princess** **…** **you know how I feel about punishments and this is really tempting.”**

**“Almost back into town now, if I don’t hear from you before I get into your room, there will be a punishment of my choosing and it will be fun, at least as far as I am concerned.”**

**“You know I don’t like being bad boy Bellamy with you princess, but it’s a damn phone answer it.”**

**“Final warning, pulling into your driveway. Punishment to commence as I see you.”**

Just then Clarke sees the three little dots pop up in her messages.

**“I see you Princess, and you look tasty.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for all of your support and reading this fiction. 
> 
> While the show may be letting those of us who cherish Bellarke down we can all still live through our fan fictions. 
> 
> May we meet again in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please feel free to like and comment. Message me with any other ideas for fan fictions you would like to see from me. 
> 
> More to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like. Please provide all feedback and suggestions you have. No smut until chapter three.


End file.
